My Past Awaits
by Joleigh13
Summary: Dimiti leaves Rose to be Tasha's guardian, not knowing that Rose is pregnant. Lissa is mad at her so Rose leaves. What if 15 years later, she's summoned back to the Academy because it's in danger. What will happen when her past meets her present?
1. Chapter 1: Letters

**A/N: So this is my first Vampire Academy fanfiction. I have a Night World fanfic. I've read so many Rose/Dimitri/baby story so I decided to write my own. Hope you enjoy it.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Though I wish I did. I only own Anya and Nicolai. Richelle Mead owns everything else.***

* * *

_He left me. He told me he loved me, and then he left me. I'd given him everything, my love, my innocence. How could he just up and leave me? How could he leave us?_

_*Flashback*_

_I ran into the gym excited to see Dimitri. I'd just found out something that I didn't even think was possible. I ran into the gym to see my Russian god, but he wasn't there. All I saw was a mat lying in the middle of the gym. I walked to it and saw a letter with Roza written on it. I opened it and read:_

_Dearest Roza,_

_I'm sorry to say this, but I have to leave. I love you with all my heart, but I know that it will interfere with our Guardian duties. Therefore, I've decided to take Tasha up on her offer. I'm going to become her guardian. I'm doing what I think is best for you. I hope without me there to distract you then you can really become the guardian I know you can be._

_With love,_

_Dimitri_

_My heart froze in my chest. I couldn't believe he left me to be with that….SLUT! I felt bad for calling her a slut because in truth Tasha was the nicest person you could meet, but she stole Dimitri away from me. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I held them in though. I didn't want to be weak. I clutched the note and ran to find Lissa. I ran to her room and banged on the door. She opened it and I crashed into her sobbing into her shoulder. _

"_Rose, what's wrong?"_

_She sat me down on her bed and sat beside me. I gave her the letter. While she was reading it I felt all her emotions through the bond: shock, sadness, hurt, and then anger. She threw the note back at me._

"_How could you not tell me Rose?"_

"_I-I couldn't Lissa."_

"_So you didn't trust me?"_

"_Lissa-"_

"_No, don't! Just…get out."_

"_What?"_

"_I SAID GET OUT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

"_But Lissa I'm also pre-"_

"_I don't care Rose! I tell you everything and the one really important thing about you, I don't even know about."_

"_Liss-"_

"_Just go."_

_I stared into her emerald green eyes that were filled with hate and shadowed with hurt and sadness. I grabbed the letter and ran to my room. I packed whatever I could carry and ran away. Away from Lissa. Away from my pain. Away from the Academy and all its memories. Away from Dimitri. _

_*End Flashback*_

_**~15 years later~**_

"**Mom!"**

"**In here."**

**I was sitting at my desk in the study when my twins came running in. I have a boy and a girl. My daughter's name is Anya Lyric Hathaway. Anya means gracious. My son's name is Nicolai Javen Hathaway. Nicolai means victory of the people. Anya and Nicolai may look like each other but they are different from each other. Both of them have Dimitri's shade of brown hair. Anya's hair is straight like mine, but she likes to cut hers often so it doesn't reach farther than her shoulders. Nicolai likes his hair long, but it reminds me too much of Dimitri so I always make him cut it. He's the spitting image of Dimitri (except the long hair part). He has his eyes while Anya has mine. Though he may look like Dimitri, Nicolai doesn't always act like him. He has a bit of a wild streak in him, not nearly as bad as mine when I was a kid, but close to it. There are times though when he becomes serene and calm and controls his emotions so well, it's no shock Dimitri is his father. Anya on the other hand is always calm, but don't piss her off or she becomes Mini-Rose and bites your head off. I love her! It scares me sometimes how smart she is. How she can see how sad I am sometimes when I'm trying so hard to hide it. **

"**Mom, someone dropped this off," said Nick holding an envelope.**

**I saw it was from St. Vladimir's Academy.** _How'd they find me?_ **I opened it.**

_Dear Rosemarie Hathaway,_

_We request for you to come back to St. Vladimir's Academy. The Academy is in danger of being attacked and we need every guardian to protect the school. If you do not come within 2-3 days we will have no choice but to forcibly bring you here. _

**So this wasn't a request. It was a summoning. I didn't know how they found me, but I could disappear again if I wanted to. That is, until I saw the name of the person who signed it:** _Queen Vasilisa Dragomir_. **Then I knew that I had to stop running. **

"**Mama, what's wrong?" asked Anya.**

"**Nothing. Pack your bags kids, we're going to Montana."**

"**What's in Montana?"**

"**St. Vladimir's Academy."**

**I turned away from them not sure if I was ready to face my past, but knowing I had no other choice.**

* * *

A/N: SOO? Like? No like? Continue? Don't continue? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Life As It Was

**A/N: WOW! You guys are awesome! I was only expecting maybe 1 or 2 reviews not over 25 reviews. You guys rock! Thanks to snowgoose and Anapadaleckicullen for your suggestions. Also thanks to Karlie Nichole for being my first review. You guys are so awesome I decided to update asap. I usually don't update for a couple of days, but I decided to go ahead. This took me about 5 hours to write so I hope you enjoy. **

**If you didn't know: the attack on the school never happened, but everything leading up did. **

***Disclaimer***

**Me: Rose will you do it?**

**Rose: It'll be my pleasure.**

**Lissa: Why can't I do it?**

**Dimitri: What about me?**

**Me: You guys both hurt Rose so no!**

**Rose: (sticks tongue out at Dimitri and Lissa)**

**Me: Go ahead Rose**

**Rose: Jordan does not own anything but Anya and Nicolai. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

**Enjoy:-)**

* * *

I bought three airplane tickets to Montana for 3 hours ahead and we set to packing. I didn't want to take everything, but I needed all the essentials which included all documents and pictures of my kids. I grabbed most of the clothes from my wardrobe though I was painfully aware that I wouldn't be wearing any dresses anytime soon. I didn't really used to wear dresses too often, but as the years passed I became more incline to wear them. I couldn't believe that I would be leaving my beautiful 4-bedroom house to go back to most likely living in a dorm.

**I had to leave a life that I had established here in L.A. I'd managed to hitch a ride to L.A and find a low-paying waitress job at a diner and one of the ladies who worked there, Sara, realized that I really didn't have anywhere to stay so she lent me her couch to sleep on until I was finally able to save up enough money to rent my own apartment. The landlady, Lena, was kind of cautious of having a pregnant teenager stay there, but after some convincing she let me. We became really close while I was living there, even to a point that on occasion either she or Sara would take me to my doctor's appointments and shopping for the babies. We were all shocked when we found out I was having twins. They were even there when I had them. I continued to work at the diner for four more years and I eventually fell in love with a guy who always came in every morning and evening to eat. I thought he was a stalker since I always caught him staring at me and when I finally got up the courage to confront my "stalker", I realized that he was a nice guy who just wanted to get to know me. His name was Connor James. I married him two years later. I didn't take his name because "Hathaway" seemed like my only connection to my past. I always told myself that I didn't want to have any connection to my past, but I couldn't give up my name. He understood perfectly though. Connor was human, so before we married I told him everything about vampires from Moroi to Dhampirs to Strigoi. Surprisingly, he took this all in stride. I even told him about Dimitri. I told him that I would always love Dimitri. I told him that I loved him, but it would never be the way that I loved Dimitri. He accepted it though. We were married for three years before he died in a car accident when the kids were 9. It hurt me really bad and I couldn't let myself love anyone after that.**

**The kids grew up calling Connor "daddy" though they knew that he wasn't their real dad. Every year I asked them if they wanted to know who their real dad was, but every year their answer was the same. **

"**We have Connor, why would we need another dad?"**

**Part of me was always secretly relieved when they said that, but a part of me always felt guilty for not letting Dimitri be a part of their lives. Dimitri hurt me so bad and I just didn't know how I could ever face him again.**

**We managed to get done packing an hour early, but because of traffic we barely made it onto the plane. I settled into my aisle seat with Nicolai in the middle and Anya by the window. The plane ride seemed like it ended too quickly and before I knew it we had landed in Montana. We stepped out of the terminal and right in the middle of the airport was 3 guardians. It's not that hard to tell that they were guardians especially since they were staring right at me.**

"**Rosemarie Hathaway?" asked one beefy guardian. **

**I looked him up and down.** _Oh, I could so kick his ass__._ **Even though I left the academy I still practiced and taught my kids everything I know. **

"**Yes and it's Rose."**

"**Follow us."**

**The beefy guardian led us out of the airport with the other two behind us.** **We all piled into one of the Academy's vans with the beefy guardian driving, one of the others next to him, me, Anya, and Nicolai in the middle and the last guardian in the back. The ride to the Academy was like déjà vu. It was like when me and Lissa were caught and brought back by Dimi-.** _No._ **I didn't want to think about him at all while I was here.** _It hurts too much_. **We pulled up to the academy and the guardians grabbed all of our bags and started walking away. Anya and Nick started following until they realized that I was just standing there in front of the car staring at the Academy. **

"**Что с тобой мама?" asked Nick.** (A/N: It means "What's wrong Mom?")

"**It just brings back so many memories. Remember I used to tell you about the place where I trained to be a guardian?"**

**They both nodded.**

"**Yeah, well this is the place."**

"**Damn Mom this is where they made you a badass guardian?" **

"**Language Nick." **

"**Wow, I never thought there'd be a day when **_Rose Hathaway_** tells someone to watch their language."**

**I turned around realizing who the unexpected voice was.**

"**Lissa."**

"**Rose."**

"**How are you?"**

"**Really? I thought you would have at least checked on me over the last 15 years."**

**It was true. I checked on Lissa every once in a while to make sure she was okay, but I wasn't going to tell her that.**

"**Well, I'm Queen now if you didn't know." I did, but I raised my eyebrows in mock surprise. "I'm married to Christian now and we have a son, Nathan, who's 12."**

"**Wow, Liss, congratulations."**

**Lissa's eyes moved to Nick and Anya.**

"**Lissa, these are my kids, Nick and Anya."**

"**What are their full names?"**

"**Nicolai Joven Hathaway and Anya Lyric Hathaway."**

"**Guys, this is Queen Vasilisa Dragomir."**

"**You can call me Lissa."**

"**So **_you_** were my mom's best friend?" asked Anya.**

**I shot her a look. I could see Lissa flinch at "were."**

"**Ah, well, these guardians will show you where you'll be staying," she said talking to the kids.**

**As they walked away she turned back to me.**

"**Who is their father?"**

"**A human. He died about 6 years ago."**

**She looked sympathetic for a second.**

"**Follow me," she said turning on her heel.**

**I followed her until we came to Headmistress Kirova's office. Lissa opened the door and calmly sat down behind the desk.**

"**Don't tell me you're the headmistress. When did that happen?"**

"**Recently actually. Kirova retired and they needed someone to take her position. I jumped at it."**

"**Why? You're Queen now."**

"**Just because I'm Queen doesn't mean I can't help."**

"**You said the Academy was in danger. What kind of danger?"**

"**Strigoi have been trying to penetrate the wards. Several guardians have been able to hold them back, but we want the students to be prepared in case something happens. Apparently, there's been talk that the strigoi are going to attack the school. Plus, more and more strigoi come every day so we need every available guardian to be here."**

"**Even if you have to force them?"**

"**That was only for you, Rose," she said smiling.**

"**Right. By the way, how did you find me?"**

**She sighed.**

"**As the years passed, I was able to feel your emotions more and more until one day when I really focused, I was able to slip into your head and find out where you were. I had a terrible migraine after that though."**

"**Oh, so how did you know I was going to be at the airport?"**

"**I know you Rose. You wouldn't just let the Academy be destroyed."**

**I stared at her.** _I'm sorry, Rose_ she** said through the bond. I ignored her.**

"**So what do you need me to do?"**

"**We don't have a head guardian. I was hoping you would take Alberta's place."**

"**Why can't someone else do it?"**

"**Because Rose, you're the only one who I trust. While you're here I was hoping you could teach a few advanced combat classes."**

"**Sure," I said getting up. I started to walk towards the door when she stopped me.**

"**Rose wait." She walked around the desk to stand in front of me. "I really am sorry about how I treated you. You just had your heart broken and I was too selfish and only thought of myself. I'm so sorry."**

"**It's fine Liss."**

"**No it's not." She paused and thought for a second. "Let's have dinner. You, me, Christian, and all the kids. I think the kids should get to know each other."**

**I looked at her.** _Please Rose._

"**Fine."**

**I walked around her and opened the door. I ran right smack into someone. I could smell his aftershave. It made me want to melt. I realized who it was. **

"**Roza?"**

**A/N: Sorry this was mostly to catch up on what Rose has been doing since she left the academy. There will be more drama in the next upcoming chapters. I might introduce Adrian in the next chapter. So does anyone have any suggestions? Did you like it? Review please**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

**A/N: So I'm sorry for not updating quicker but i happen to live with a 17 year old boy who does nothing but watch online wrestling matches. it's really annoying. So to show you how sorry i am i wrote this chapter extra long. Anyway hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

DPOV:

_My Roza. She looked as beautiful as ever. Age didn't do anything to her. How I loved her so much. I have the sudden urge to pull her into my arms and kiss her. She's so beautiful. I love her so much! I always hoped she would come back. I don't know if she will ever forgive me._

"Hello Guardian Belikov."

I flinched at the name.

"Well, Rose, before you leave can you sign some papers. It's for the kids to stay here and train."

"Fine Liss."

_Kids? She had kids now? I wonder who their father is. I stared at her as she signed the papers. Her hair was longer now. I want to run my fingers through it. She almost ran out of the room. I watched her until she turned a corner. I closed the door to Lissa's office._

"You wanted to see me Queen?"

"Dimitri, you have been my guardian for I don't know how long and I still have to remind you to call me Lissa?"

"Sorry Lissa."

"It's alright. Yes, I did call you here. It's about dinner tonight…"

RPOV:

I quickly signed whatever papers I had to and rushed my way out of her office. I could feel Dimitri's hot chocolate eyes on me until I rounded the corner.

"Mom!"

I looked around and saw Anya running towards me. She stopped in front of me and looked at me, her eyes boring into mine.

"Something's wrong," she said as a statement not a question. _It scares me how smart she is._

"No, nothing is wrong, Anya. Where is your brother? I need to talk to both of you."

"He's getting settled into his dorm. He should be coming in about 5 seconds."

Sure enough Nick came running up to us. Anya and Nicolai always had a twin bond between them. They could always tell where each other was and if they were in danger. It was similar to my and Lissa's bond, except the going into each other's minds and the whole shadowkiss thing.

"Hey Mama."

"Hey Nick. I need to talk to both of you. I'd do it in my room, but I forgot to ask Lissa where it was."

"Oh, I know where it is. The guardian dropped your stuff in there and told me to give you the keys."

Nicolai handed me the keys and lead me to my room in the guardian quarters. I opened the door and looked around. My room was similar to the one I had stayed in as a novice only a lot bigger. I had a queen size bed, a desk with a computer against the wall, a couple of dressers, and bookshelves where I'd probably put photos of the kids and Connor. Right in the middle of the room was a couch which the kids sat on. I looked around and saw my bags by the door. I pulled the chair from the computer desk and sat in front of the kids.

"What did you want to talk to us about Mom?" asked Anya.

I took a deep breath.

"Well, the school is in danger of being attacked by strigoi-"

"STRIGOI?" Nicolai interrupted.

I'd had to deal with a few strigoi over the years. The kids have had to witness it a few times so they knew how dangerous they were. It's hard to kill them without a stake, but I managed. I gave Nick a hard look before I continued.

"Yes, strigoi. Lissa wants me to stay here and help defend the school, teach a few classes, and take over the position of Head Guardian."

"So we're going to have to call you Guardian Hathaway?" asked Nick snickering.

"No, not if you don't want to, but you will have to address your teachers as Guardians."

Anya nodded her head in agreement. Nicolai just shrugged and leaned back into the couch.

"Sure Mom," he said. _If this kid isn't mine, I don't know whose he is._

"Nicolai Joven Hathaway, you will respect your teachers." _God, I sound so contradicting._

"Fine. Wait a second. What do you mean by teachers?" Anya's eyes widened at Nick's outburst.

"You guys will start training to be guardians."

"Do we have to? Can't we just stay with Aunt Lena or Aunt Sara?"

_Oh crap! Lena and Sara. I have to call them._

"No you can't. I want my children with me. Come on guys. There was a time when I actually enjoyed being here." Anya and Nicolai still looked skeptical. "Anya, you're very outgoing. You'll definitely be able to make friends and Nick there is no possible way you won't have any friends. Plus you both are excellent fighters. Almost better than me." Nick raised his eyebrows. "I said almost. Don't worry guys. You're going to have an excellent time here."

The twins still looked unconvinced but nodded their heads anyway.

"Alright well tonight we are all going over to Lissa's house for dinner."

"I thought you hated her," said Anya.

"Anya, I don't hate her. I don't like her all too much now, but I could never hate her. If she were ever in danger, I would do all I could to save her."

"Okay then. So who's going to be there?"

"Well Lissa, Christian, and their 12 year old son Nathan. That's all I know whose coming."

"Okay."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay" was Anya's favorite word. It signaled to the world that she was completely out of it and wasn't even paying attention anymore. _Well, I did say she was like me._

"Alright, well we're going to her house in about an hour so go get ready. I'll meet you outside of the dorm."

"Where does she live?"

"Oh right. I should probably call her."

The twins left to go their separate ways and I called Lissa for directions. Once she told me and I'd written them down, I went to take a shower. I got out and blow dried and brushed my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my black skinny jeans and an off the shoulder white shirt with a feather on the shoulder. I grabbed my short black heels and released my hair from the ponytail. By this time it was curly so I decided to leave it out of a ponytail. I put on a little chap stick and before I went out I called Sara.

"Hello?"

"Sara? It's Rose."

"Rose! Where are you? We've been worried sick."

"I'm sorry. An old friend called and I had to leave immediately to go to her."

"Oh okay. When will you be back?"

"I don't know. I'm just calling to say that if I don't see you for a long time, I really appreciate all that you've done for me. I love you like a sister. Tell Lena that I love her and I hope to see you guys again."

"We love you too Rose."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I checked myself in the mirror one last time and saw that I had been crying and now my mascara was smeared. I quickly wiped away all traces and reapplied. Once I was finish I left to go meet my kids.

"Damn Mom you look hot," exclaimed Anya.

I gave her a small smile and a hug. She was dressed in this cute belted cowl neck green ruffle top, black skinny jeans, and metal link gladiator wedges. (A/N: Pics of everyone's clothes on profile). I looked over at Nicolai. He had on black skinny jeans (hmm, like mother like daughter and son), a red plaid shirt, and red converse Chuck Taylor high tops. Even though both I and Anya were wearing heels, Nicolai still towered a good 4 or 5 inches above us. He was almost as tall as Dimitri.

"Hey how come Anya gets to cuss and I don't?"

"That's because every other word she saids isn't a curse word unlike you."

Nicolai shrugged. I started walking in the direction Lissa had told me her house was in. We came upon a big house that spread the length of at least one dorm building. There were a few guardians walking the length of the house. I turned to the kids.

"Alright guys let's do this," I said putting on a brave face.

I was about to ring the doorbell when I remembered something.

"Guys, I sort of told Lissa that Connor was your father."

"But Connor was our father," said Nicolai.

"Yes, but she thinks I got pregnant with you guys AFTER I left the academy, not before."

"Mom, Connor was and will always be our father. Whether or not we were blood related has nothing to do with it."

I smiled. It was moments like this when Nicolai became calm and serious that he reminded me so much of Dimitri. I rang the doorbell. A boy with black hair and jade green eyes answered.

"Hi. I'm guessing you're Nathan."

"Yeah, that's me. You're Rose right?"

He opened the door wider and waved us in. We followed him down the hallway to a dining room.

"Mom's in the kitchen."

"She's not cooking is she?" I shuddered thinking about Lissa's cooking. She was never really good at it.

"No, Dad is," he said laughing.

He led us into a huge kitchen. It felt like one of the kitchens that you see on TV that people like Martha Stewart has. Lissa was leaning on the counter begging Christian who was stirring something in a pot if she could help.

"Christian, come on."

"Yeah, right. Last time you helped you almost burned down the kitchen."

I snickered at the memory. Lissa had been so freaked out that I had felt her even through the block I had put up. I checked her through the bond and rolled on the floor laughing when I saw Christian looking at her like she'd just blown up the empire state building. It reminded me of when she almost set fire to her house when her parents were alive. Lissa saw me laughing and gave me a curious look.

"Just remembering when you almost burned down your parent's house."

She laughed and looked at the kids.

"Hey guys."

"Hello Headmistress Lissa," said the twins in sync. I smiled. They were so cute when they did that.

"Oh, you can call me Lissa or Aunt Lissa. Whichever is fine with me."

"Okay."

Christian finally turned around from stirring the pot. When he saw me he smiled.

"Well, if it isn't little Rosie Hathaway."

"Oh, you are so lucky I like you Sparky or you would be dead."

He came around the counter and gave me a hug laughing.

"Christian, these are my kids Anya and Nicolai."

They looked up at whatever Nathan had been showing them on his laptop, smiled and waved, and went back to looking at it.

"Well, I see they're getting along."

"It's like they've known each other all their lives," said Christian.

"So Sparky, what are you cooking?"

"Ah, Rosie, that's a secret."

I flicked him in the ear. He looked at me shocked.

"What? That's for calling me Rosie…twice."

Lissa was trying to hold a laugh in, but we all burst out laughing. The kids looked at us like we were idiots and that set us off laughing even more. _It feels so good to be with them again._

"Do I hear laughing?"

I stiffened at the voice. I turned to see Tasha coming towards me with Dimitri in tow. I tried not to look at Dimitri.

"Rose! How nice to see you? How have you been?"

"Fine." _I really want to hate her, but she's so nice. Kill me now._

"Well, I just came to visit Lissa and Christian and to see Dimitri."

"Oh really?" I asked genuinely shocked. _I thought he was guarding her._

"Yes." The twins and Nathan started laughing at something. "Oh who are they?"

"These are my kids: Anya and Nicolai."

The twins finally looked up from the laptop. Anya went over to shake Tasha's hand, but Tasha brushed it away and hugged her instead. You could see shock in Anya's eyes, but she quickly composed herself. _Yep, she's definitely Dimitri's daughter. Speaking of Dimitri_…He was staring at Nicolai like he'd just seen a ghost. I wasn't surprised seeing as Nick looked just like him. I turned to Nick and realized that he was looking at Dimitri the same way. _That's exactly what you're going to look like in about 20 years or so, Nick._

"Nicolai!" I hissed at him.

He broke out of whatever trance he was in and looked around. Anya had managed to break free of Tasha and now Tasha was coming for him. He gave her a hug and stepped away.

"So should we go sit?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. It's almost ready," said Christian.

I walked past Dimitri, avoiding his eyes, to the dining room. Lissa sat at the end of the table with me on her right. The kids sat on the opposite side of the table with an empty seat next to Lissa. Tasha and Dimitri sat at the two seat next to where Christian was going to sit leaving a seat open between me and Dimitri. Christian came in with a big pan of pasta, and then a big pot of sauce.

"How original Christian. Spaghetti?"

"Hey!" He went back in the kitchen and came out with a bowl. "You forgot the meatballs," he said setting down the bowl. I smiled as we all grabbed some pasta and meatballs and poured sauce over it. As I was about to dig in, the doorbell rang. Lissa got up to answer it. When she came back she looked a little annoyed. I didn't have to ask as a certain green-eyed brunette walked in.

"Adrian!"

I got up and ran to hug him.

"Hey little Dhampir."

"What're you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you were going to be here so I decided to pop in."

"Uncle Adrian!" The twins finally looked up from the laptop long enough to realize that Adrian was here.

Anya ran into Adrian's arms. (A/N: No, I'm not going to make them fall in love. I think that'd be too weird.) He was the only person I'd ever seen her truly open up to besides me and Nicolai. I think she even saw him as a father figure. He was really there for the kids after Connor died. Adrian had finally accepted that I couldn't be with him and was now married to a non-royal Moroi named Alyson.

"Where's Alyson?"

"Home. She's due in about a month so she can't fly."

We all went back to our seats. Adrian sat across from me and next to Anya. Adrian reached across the table and grabbed my hand. He gave it a squeeze and let go.

"Ahem, so when did Adrian meet the kids?" asked Lissa curious.

I could tell through the bond that she was staring to get pissed off. _Well, sorry, Liss but you're about to get even more pissed off._ I turned to Adrian who was looking at me silently asking a question with his eyes. I shrugged. He sighed and began to tell the story.

"Well, after Rose left the academy I visited her in her dreams. It was really sad to see. You know it took her like a year before she even let me come see her? I had to promise not to-" I coughed and gave him a poignant stare. "Oh sorry. Anyway, when I went to see her she had these cute little kids and was about to marry Connor."

"Who's Connor?" asked Christian.

"Our dad," said Nicolai.

"You're married, Rose?" asked Tasha.

"Well I was."

"What happened?" Tasha asked looking sympathetic.

"He died in a car crash."

"Was he a Moroi?"

"No, he was human."

Tasha, Dimitri, and Christian stared at me.

"You married a human?" asked Christian.

"Yes. He died when the kids were 9."

"So he is the kids' father?" asked Dimitri; his accent overlapping his words.

"Yes, he is their father." I said looking Dimitri in the eyes. "Adrian, continue with your story."

"Well, I went to their wedding. It was so cute!" I raised my eyebrows at him. "What? It was. Anyway since then I try to visit her whenever. Usually once or twice a month. When I married Alyson I brought her, too. After Connor died I made my visits more frequent, but I haven't been able to see them in about 3 months or so because Alyson was on bed rest and then she couldn't fly. She practically had to push me out the door."

I laughed. I loved Alyson. She was like a sister to me. I'd only known her for about 2 years, but she was able to look at my Lissa/Dimitri situations from a third person point of view and she gave me some really great advice. She said I should try talking to Lissa which I was going to do before she "summoned" me to the Academy. She also told me that even if I couldn't forgive Dimitri, I should at least let him be in the kids' lives. I was still pondering the second one. I looked over to Lissa and saw that she was shaking. I felt through the bond that she was beyond pissed. I felt guilt, sadness, hurt, but ultimately betrayal. _Betrayal? How could SHE feel betrayal?_ She looked at me.

"Hey you okay Liss?" Christian asked.

"No I'm not okay," she said fuming. "How could you Rose? How could you go 15 years without so much as writing a letter or calling? Do you know how worried I was about you? Then I find out that Adrian knew where you were this whole time. ADRIAN! OF ALL PEOPLE! You let Adrian and his WIFE come see you, but you won't even let your best friend come see you? You come back and you're all chummy chummy with Christian, but I have to force you to talk to me. How could you Rose? How could you do this to me again?"

That was it. Lissa was being selfish, but this time I wasn't running out.

"How could I? How could you? The one time I really and truly need you, you turn your back on me. Do you know how hurt I was? It didn't help when you just told me to get out! Yeah, I let Adrian and his wife come see me and yeah I'm friendly with Christian, but you know why? Because they didn't judge me like you did! Plus, they weren't being selfish to me like you are. You say you're sorry well I don't forgive you. When you find my old best friend, tell her I'm waiting!"

By this time all the kids were staring at me along with Tasha and Dimitri and Adrian. I hadn't really told Adrian much about how much Lissa had hurt me just that I didn't want to talk to her ever. Christian was staring at Lissa as if she had just killed someone right in front of him. I was breathing hard so I sat down calmly and started eating the spaghetti. Lissa just stared at me until she slammed her hand down on the table and ran upstairs. Everyone was still staring at me.

"Isn't anybody going to eat?"

Adrian started eating. The kids started eating, too, but shot cautious glances at me. Christian gave me an apologetic look and ran up the stairs no doubt to talk to Lissa. Tasha looked like she didn't know whether to eat or follow Christian. She chose the latter. With Tasha gone, Dimitri looked at me as if I'd gone crazy.

"What?" I asked him.

He sighed and started eating. After we ate, Adrian followed me and the kids out. Christian came down and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry about Lissa. I'll try to reason with her."

I gave him a small smile. The kids were all discussing something about a movie night tomorrow. I shook my head. _I guess their mothers fighting don't really put a damper on their friendship._

"No, I guess it doesn't."

I didn't realize I'd said that out loud until Adrian responded.

"You know, you sure do think on your feet. That story was very believable."

"Yes, it was meant to. Well, most of it was true. Well, the wedding and after that was true. Come on, I wasn't about to say that you already had kids when you met Connor. I didn't think you would like it if I said that."

"Thanks Adrian."

We all started walking back to the dorms. The kids went their separate ways and I walked with Adrian to his room. We stopped in front of the door.

"How long are you here for?"

"Just a couple of days. Then I have to get back to Alyson."

I gave him a hug.

"You don't know how grateful I am to know you and that you're here for the twins. I really do appreciate it."

"Rose, I'm only doing this because once Alyson and I have our baby, you're the one who's going to have to help me."

I smacked his arm as he grinned.

"Yeah, payback's a bitch!" he said as he walked into his room.

I walked back to my room deep in thought about Lissa, Dimitri, the twins, and how badly I probably screwed up with all of them.

"Roza."

I stopped as Dimitri walked towards me.

"Roza, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About why Nicolai looks just like me."

I froze. My eyes widened. _Oh God tell me he doesn't know._

A/n: So i hope you liked this chapter. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

**A/N: Okay so I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated, but like I said I have to share a computer with a 17 year old boy who watches wrestling and rap videos all day. Plus I had to update my Night World Story. But to make up for missing so much I made this one longer than the other ones so Enjoy**

***Disclaimer*: I do not own anything except Anya and Nicolai. Everything else is Richelle Mead.**

* * *

"_About why Nicolai looks just like me."_

_I froze. My eyes widened. Oh God tell me he doesn't know._

**"A little conceited there, Dimitri?"**

**"Roza…"**

**"No, you don't get to call me Roza. It's Rose or Guardian Hathaway."**

**"Rose, I'm not an idiot. Nicolai looks just like me when I was 15."**

**"You know, it's said that everyone has a twin. Maybe my Nicolai is yours."**

**"Rose!"**

**"Dimitri just forget it! It's just a coincidence."**

**"And it's also coincidence that they happen to have Russian names? Or the fact that I heard Nicolai speaking Russian to Anya?"**

**"So? Is Russia off limits? Look, I had a hard time getting over you. Connor helped me through that. One of the things that helped was giving the kids Russian names. They learned Russian by themselves. They thought well if they have Russian names they might as well learn Russian and in order for me to understand what they were saying I had to learn Russian."**

**"Roz-..Ah...Rose you could never lie to me."**

**"Dimitri, I'm not lying. Why do you even care if Nick looks like you?"**

**"I don't know. I guess I was hoping he was mine."**

**"Sorry, but you know as well as I do that Dhampirs can't have children together. Connor is Nick's father. He's the one who raised him."**

**"I know that. I was just hoping."**

**I looked at him. He looked like he was telling the truth. _Maybe I should just tell him. What's the harm in telling him? Wait, now I remember. He left me…for her. _I got angry all over again.**

**"You know if you want children, why don't you just go have some with Tasha. Isn't that why you left me in the first place?" I started walking away.**

**"What? Tasha? No, Roza, wait!"**

**"No! I don't want to hear it Dimitri," I said walking into the building and up to my room.**

**I opened my door and collapsed on the floor.** _Why does he do this to me? Every time I think about him I always break down. This isn't strong Rose. I have to be strong Rose for Anya and Nicolai._ **With that, I picked myself up off the ground and started putting stuff away. I threw all my clothes in the drawers and in the closet. I came to a bag where all my photos were and started arranging them on the book shelf. There was a picture of the twins on the day they were born that Sara had taken. They were a couple pictures of the three of us in random locations. Then there were pictures of Connor and the kids and Connor and I on our wedding day. My heart ached from looking at pictures of him, but not as much as when I see Dimitri. After my room was situated I sat down on my bed and decided to take a little nap. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be the case. I woke up to a beach where I had on a one-piece red bathing suit and a darker red sarong that wrapped around the neck.**

**"Adrian, I know you're here!"**

**"Little Dhampir," said Adrian coming up behind me and sitting down next to me.**

**"What do you want Adrian?"**

**"Hmm, a little testy there?"**

**"Adrian! I'm really not in the mood."**

**I looked up and saw his face which made me guilty.**

**"Sorry it's just that the whole Dimitri thing is killing me."**

**"Precisely why I'm here."**

**I tried to give him the whole eyebrow raised thing, but failed ultimately. He chuckled.**

**"Your aura was different tonight. Ever since you left the academy you have had black around the corners. When you met Connor some of that black went away, but it was still there. When I saw you tonight, though, your whole aura was almost black. I could barely detect any other colors."**

**I looked out towards the ocean.**

**"He asked me why Nicolai looks just like him."**

**"And?"**

**"And I told him to get over himself. I told him that Dhampirs can't have children together and that Connor was his father."**

**"So you lied to him?"**

**"No, I didn't. I just said that he was being a little conceited and maybe Nicolai was just his twin. I told him it was a coincident and it was! Nicolai could have come out looking like me. I also told him that Connor was their father and he is. He's the one that raised him and he was the one who they looked up to."**

**"Rose, you may have used your words carefully this time, but what about next time? Are you just going to come right out and lie to him?"**

**"Why should I even care?"**

**"Rose, you know as well as I do that after he left you like that, you promised yourself that you would never lie to him or the kids about anything. If they asked then you would tell them."**

**"Yes, but they haven't asked."**

**"True, but I know you noticed how Nick kept looking over at Dimtri and Anya kept looking back and forth between the two. They may not know all the details, but you can bet they suspect something. I know the kids have never actually come to you and asked you who their father was, but they might have just done that because they saw how much it hurt you to ask them. I think you should tell them, Rose."**

**"I guess you're right," I said sighing. "I'll tell them tomorrow."**

**He smiled and leaned back into the sun.**

**"You know, I think that this is the most times you have said Rose instead of Little Dhampir."**

**He laughed and leaned back on the sand. The ocean and sun started to fade.**

**"I'll see you when you wake up, Little Dhampir."**

**I woke up to my alarm beeping. I slammed on the alarm button and got up. I had about 2 ½ hours until I had to teach my first class so I decided to get some training in. I took a quick shower and threw on a pair of black shorts and my black sports bra and grabbed a white tank from my drawer and went out to the track. I started on the track ran about 5 laps before I heard someone coming up behind me. The person jogged behind me then moved next to me. I smelled his sweet aftershave and had to remember not to fall. We continued running for another 15 laps until I stopped slightly out of breath.**

**"Wow, you still run very well."**

**"Just because I left the academy doesn't mean I stopped training. I had two kids to protect."**

**"Rose, we have to talk about last night."**

**"What's there to talk about?"**

**"About Tasha-"**

**"Really, Dimitri. I don't want to hear it right now."**

**"Rose! You can't keep ignoring what I have to say. Please can you just listen?"**

**"No, I can't."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because you hurt me! I loved you and you left with her. I'm afraid that if I listen to what you have to say then I'll want to forgive you and I can't do that right now. I was finally able to live without you with Connor. He helped me a lot and loved me. It's still hard for me to live without him so I know it would be especially hard to live without you if I let you back into my life! So, no, I'm not going to listen. Now if you'll excuse me," I said walking around him towards the gym.**

**"Did you love him? I mean, the way you loved me."**

**I reached the gym doors and stopped.**

**"I could never love anyone the way I loved you," I said quietly.**

**I pushed open the door and pushed it back closed behind me.**

**DPOV:**

**"I could never love anyone the way I loved you."**

_**How could I hurt my Roza so bad? It killed me to see her looking at me. There's so much pain and loss in her eyes. It's almost sad to watch her try to put on a brave face. I know she told me that Connor was their father, but I just can't shake the feeling that she isn't telling me something. The dinner last night didn't go well. At least, not as well as Lissa hoped.**_

_*Flashback*_

_"It's alright. Yes, I did call you here. It's about dinner tonight."_

_"What about it? Tasha is coming back into town so I was going to have dinner with her."_

_"No, don't do that. Rose is coming over tonight for dinner and I want you to come too."_

_"I don't know Lissa. I love Rose with all my heart and more, but I know she won't like this at all."_

_"Look, she's not going to know until she sees you. Now are you coming?"_

_"Why do you want me to go so bad?"_

_"Dimitri, I know how much you love Rose. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me for not being there for her after you left, but when you came back and I saw the hurt it caused you when you found out Rose had left, I knew that I was wrong. I just didn't have the guts to call Rose. The coming Strigoi attack was my excuse for contacting her. I was hoping that if she fell back in love with you, then she would forgive me."_

_I paused for a second pondering all of this._

_"Fine Lissa. I'll come, but don't think that Tasha isn't going to want to come and I can't very well tell her not to go see her nephew."_

_"It'll be fine. She can come. This night is going to be perfect!"_

_*End Flashback*_

**_But oh was she wrong!_**

**LPOV:**

_**I can't believe Rose yelled at me last night! I know Dimitri was her first major love and everything, but he's just a guy. It seems she got over him anyway. She married the human. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Connor. She married him AND had his kids. So I don't get why she is so mad at me.**_

_*Flashback*_

_I ran up the stairs after Rose yelled at me at the dinner table. I ran into mine and Christian's room and flopped on the bed crying. Christian came in and sat on the bed next to me._

_"You must think I'm horrible."_

_"Liss, no. I don't think you're horrible. A little naïve and self-centered but not horrible."_

_"Thanks," I said sarcastically._

_"Look, Lissa, you saw just like I did that Rose may say she's doing okay, but she doesn't look it. We both saw the pain in her eyes. The only times they ever had any light in them was when she was talking about the kids and when Adrian came."_

_"Adrian! He ruined everything. He wasn't supposed to come. I wanted Dimtri and Rose to rehash their relationship. How could he just come and gloat about how he's kept in contact with Rose and even visited her! I can't believe it. It's like he just slapped me in the face, Christian."_

_"I know you're just angry right now and you're not thinking straight, but come on! Stop thinking about yourself! What about Rose? She was hurt by the two people in the world that she loved the most. Hell, I'm surprised she even came back."_

_"Christian-"_

_I was cut off by a knock on the door._

_"Can I come in?" asked Tasha from outside the door._

_"Yeah come in," said Christian."_

_She came in and sat on the other side of me on the bed._

_"How are you?"_

_"I'm fine. I guess I majorly screwed up in there."_

_"Maybe just a little."_

_I gave her a curious look._

_"Look, I know how Dimitri feels about Rose."_

_"You do?"_

_"Of course I do. When he came with me he was emotionless and distant. It was like he wasn't even there. One time I just asked him what was wrong."_

_**Enter Tasha Flashback**_

_"Dimitri what the heck is wrong? You're so distant lately."_

_We were sitting on the couch while I had been attempting to make conversation with him for the last 15 minutes._

_"I miss her."_

_He must have just subconsciously answered the question because he looked at me with widened eyes._

_"It's Rose isn't it?"_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I've seen the way you look at her and her at you. You both love each other very much. Why did you leave?"_

_"Because I thought it was for the best."_

_"Go back."_

_"No, Tasha. I am your guardian now so I will not just go and leave you here defenseless."_

_"Dimitri Belikov, if you do not get your ass out of my house and over to the woman you love then so help me I will make you."_

_He didn't move until I grabbed his arm completely serious about making him leave._

_"Thanks Tasha."_

_**End Tasha Flashback**_

_"Except when he got here, Rose was already long gone…because of me," I said._

_"Yes, but why do you think that he's stayed here these whole 15 years?"_

_"Because I needed a badass guardian?"_

_She laughed._

_"No. He stayed here in the hopes that one day Rose would come back and she did. So I know there is no way that Dimitri is going to give her up no matter what."_

_*End Flashback*_

_**Christian and Tasha are right! I was being a self-centered bitch! I have to talk to Rose. I'll talk to her after classes today.**_

**RPOV:**

**I walked into the gym and set up for my first class. It didn't start for another 45 minutes so I decided to get some more training in. I attacked the punching bag giving punches and kicks to it. I set up some of the dummies that Dimitri and I used to use when we'd train and attacked and staked each one. I went back and forth between staking the dummy and beating up the punching bag. I was so into it that I didn't realize my class came in until one of them coughed. I turned to see them all staring at me wide eyed.**

**"You guys might want to close your mouth. You wouldn't want bugs to fly in and make a nest would you?"**

**A few of them smirked. They all walked and sat down in the bleachers. I grabbed my white tank and put it on. I turned toward them.** _Okay, Rose, you can do this!_

**"Hi everyone! My name is Rose Hathaway."**

**A few of them gaped at me.**

**"Am I guessing that a few of you know who I am?"**

**One guy raised his hand. I pointed at him.**

**"You're Rose Hathaway. The badass novice who killed a lot of Strigoi, but you left before graduating."**

**"Yes exactly. Now I'm going to teach you a few moves that I learned from my old mentor."**

**All of a sudden two people ran into the gym.**

**"Sorry we're late," panted the boy.**

**"Yeah, we're still trying to get the hang of where everything in the school is and-" the girl stopped talking.**

**"Mom?" they said together.**

**"Yes. Now can you take your seats?"**

**They walked to the bleachers and sat down. I started setting up more practice dummies. I could hear people murmuring and asking the twins questions.**

**"Wow, your mom is Rosemarie Hathaway?"**

**"Yes," said Nicolai.**

**"Then you must be badass."**

**"Thanks, I guess," said Anya.**

**I turned back and taught them a spinning roundhouse kick that could distract a Strigoi long enough to stake him. The kids all got up and practiced the spinning roundhouse kick. After about 30 minutes I stopped them.**

**"Alright guys we're going do a little sparring. The object of this spar is to stake the other first."**

**I walked around and starting pairing everyone. I teamed Anya with a somewhat tall guy named Sebastian and Nicolai with one of the few girls in the class, Lara. When I had finished pairing everyone I let them spar. It was interesting to see them fight. Some of them were really good. I walked around correcting stances and giving tips to get the upper hand. I came upon Anya and Sebastian. She used the spinning roundhouse kick and easily staked him. She looked up and gave me a small smirk. I gave her one back.** _That's my girl. Show these boys who rules._ **I stopped everyone before it was time to go.**

**"That was great guys! Some of you are really good fighters."**

**They all packed to go. The twins came up to me.**

**"Hey guys."**

**"Hey Mom," Anya asked.**

**"We were wondering if you were okay," said Nick.**

**"Yeah, last night was, well, strange."**

**"Yes guys. I'm fine. But I do need to talk to you after school. Come to my room after your last class."**

**They agreed and left to go to their next class. The rest of my classes went the same. Everyone practiced the kick then sparred. I was anxious waiting for the day to end. When it did I rushed to my room.** _How am I going to explain it to them? I hope they don't get mad._ _I could just go "hey guys! You know my old mentor? Dimitri Belikov? Well he's your father." Okay, no. I can't do that. _**Just then there was a knock at my door. I opened it expecting to find my kids, but instead there stood Lissa.**

**"Lissa. What do you want?"**

**"I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday and 15 years ago. I was being a total bitch! I was so hurt and blinded by how I felt that I didn't even think about your feelings. You're my best friend and I shouldn't have treated you like that. I am so sorry. I love you so much and I can't stand to lose a friend like you."**

**By this time she was crying. Through the bond I felt that she was sincere about everything. She really did feel sorry about what happened. I ran to her giving her a big hug almost knocking her to the ground. We laughed and walked to the couch.**

**"Oh Lissa! He hurt me so much!"**

**"I know and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I am now."**

**"Liss, there's something I need to tell you."**

**There was another knock on my door and the twins came in. They saw my tear stained cheeks and immediately came to give me a hug.**

**"Are you okay Mom?" asked Nick.**

**"Yes, but I need to tell you all something. Anya, Nick sit down."**

**They both sat down on the floor in front of me. Anya, Nicolai, and Lissa looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath.**

**"When I was here at the academy, I had a relationship with Dimitri Belikov."**

**"Your old mentor?" asked Nick.**

**"Yes. Well he broke it off with me and I was so sad. I went to Lissa to tell her and well you all know what happened." Lissa looked down ashamed. I squeezed her hand. "Well when I went to Dimitri and Lissa, it was to tell them something that I didn't even think was possible. I went to tell them that I was pregnant."**

**"Wait, you slept with Dimitri?" asked Lissa.**

**I nodded.**

**"You slept with your mentor?" asked Anya.**

**I nodded again.**

**"Then that means that our father is-" said Anya.**

**"Dimitri Belikov."**

**"Did he know?" asked Nick who finally spoke.**

**"No."**

**"Well why not?"**

**"I couldn't let him back into my life. Then when you were 5 I met Connor and well I didn't think I needed to tell him. Plus whenever I asked you if you wanted to know, you said you didn't need him."**

**"We only said that because we knew how much it hurt you to know!" shouted Nick.**

**"Nicolai-"**

**"No!" he yelled storming out of the room.**

**Anya ran after him. I turned to Lissa and cried into her shoulder.**

**"No wonder you were so sad. I'm so sorry Rose. I wish I had listened. At least if I had you would have found the courage earlier to tell them. I'm so sorry."**

**NPOV:**

_**I can't believe this! How could she do this to me?**_

"**Niko," said Anya using a nickname she hadn't called me since we were little.**

**She ran up to me.**

**"How could she do this? I always thought that our father knew about us and just decided to leave Mom. But to know that he didn't even know about us makes me mad!"**

**"Niko, you saw how much it hurt Mom! She must have loved him so much. Then he just left her."**

**"You're right Anya. I should go apologize to Mom."**

**Anya gave me a hug.**

**"Are you guys okay?"**

**I turned to see Dimitri standing there looking concerned. Wait, no I saw my _father _standing there looking concerned. I walked up to him and socked him in the face.**

**A/N: So I hoped you liked it. I'm going to try to put up the next chapter like tomorrow or Wednesday. If it's not up by then you'll have to wait till next Wednesday at least because Thursday is my birthday and it's also the day I'm going on vacation and we won't be back till next Monday or Tuesday. So let's make a deal...if I get at least 60-70 reviews by tomorrow then I will push my brother off the computer and write write write the next chapter. Deal? Review please**


	5. Chapter 5: Telling

**A/N: So sorry guys, but this one is REALLY short. I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped, but I wanted to be nice to the people who actually did review so here's just a little snippet of the next chapter. I might include this for the next chapter, but I wanted you all to see it first. Anyway enjoy it.**

***Disclaimer***

**Me: Niko can you do it?**

**Nicolai: Sure thing.**

**Dimitri: Hey what about me?**

**Nicolai: *socks Dimitri* Now where was I?**

**Me: *stares at him wide-eyed* Umm, the disclaimer**

**Nicolai: Oh right. Jordan does not own any of this story. She only owns me and Anya. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

**Me: Enjoy:-)**

* * *

**DPOV:**

**I decided to go to Rose and force her to talk to me. I needed to explain myself and I knew she wasn't going to let me. Outside of the guardian dorms I saw her son, Nicolai, yelling, but I couldn't hear what he said. Anya, his sister, hugged him. I didn't know what was going on, but I could at least see if I could help. I walked up to them.**

"**Are you guys okay?"**

**Nicolai walked right up to me and socked me in the face. **

"**Nicolai!" screamed Anya.**

**He was pretty strong for a 15 year old. Usually I wouldn't have fallen from a punch from a kid, but I was so shocked and it was so unexpected that I didn't block it in time. I fell back on the ground. I could feel blood pouring from my nose.** _What the hell! Why did Nicolai just punch me? _**Anya quickly grabbed Nicolai, who was fuming at me, and ran into the Guardian dorm. I walked into the dorm and went into the kitchen to find something to stop my nose from bleeding. I found some towels and cleaned myself up. Once I had made sure that my nose had stopped bleeding, I walked to Rose's room to talk to her and ask her why the hell her son had punched me. I knocked on the door. I heard someone getting up from the bed, but a voice stopped them.**

"**See that's what I'm trying to tell you..."**

"**Hold on Anya. Let me answer the door first."**

"**But I have to tell you before you open-"**

**The door opened to a stunned Rose. Her cheeks were tear-stained and I felt guilty immediately. Lissa was walking towards the couch and sat next to Nicolai who was staring at me like he was going to deck me again. **_Yeah, but next time I'll be ready._ **Anya was sitting on his other side trying to calm him down.**

"**Dimitri. What are you doing here?"**

"**Well I wanted to talk, but I also wanted to know why your son just punched me in the nose."**

"**You did what?" said Rose turning to Nicolai.**

"**That's what I was trying to tell you Mom."**

"**Dimitri come in."**

**I walked in and she pointed to a seat that was just in front of Nicolai. I sat down. Nicolai continued to stare at me. **_What is wrong with this kid?_ **Rose sat in between Nicolai and Anya. **

"**Look, Dimitri, I have to tell you something."**

"**Okay."**

"**Do you remember the day when you left me?"**

**I nodded guiltily. Nicolai looked like he was going to kill me.**

"**Well, I came to tell you something that I thought was a miracle."**

**She grabbed Nicolai and Anya's hands.**

"**I came to tell you that…"**

**She stopped. **

"**I came to tell you that…"**

**She stopped again. **

"**That…that…"**

**Rose stopped once again. **_What is she having a hard time telling me_?

"**Rose, what is it?"**

"**Well you're-"**

"**Our father," said Anya interrupting Rose.**

**A/N:** **Kay well that's it until next Tuesday/Wednesday. So sorry, but I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I can't really work on it:-( But tomorrow is my birthday! Oh and many of you guys were talking about how I always do the cliffhangers and it kills you. Yeah, I know how you feel. As a reader, I HATE cliffhangers, but as a writer, well, it's just so darn fun! See you all next week! Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bet

**A/N: Soo...I have decided to stop writing the story after this chapter. Sorry but I've run out of ideas...JUST KIDDING! Anyway, sorry this took forever, but it's finally up! Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer*: I do not own anything only Anya and Nicolai. Everything belongs to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

DPOV:

**I decided to go to Rose and force her to talk to me. I needed to explain myself and I knew she wasn't going to let me. Outside of the guardian dorms I saw her son, Nicolai, yelling, but I couldn't hear what he said. Anya, his sister, hugged him. I didn't know what was going on, but I could at least see if I could help. I walked up to them.**

"**Are you guys okay?"**

**Nicolai walked right up to me and socked me in the face. **

"**Nicolai!" screamed Anya.**

**He was pretty strong for a 15 year old. Usually I wouldn't have fallen from a punch from a kid, but I was so shocked and it was so unexpected that I didn't block it in time. I fell back on the ground. I could feel blood pouring from my nose.** _What the hell! Why did Nicolai just punch me? _**Anya quickly grabbed Nicolai, who was fuming at me, and ran into the Guardian dorm. I walked into the dorm and went into the kitchen to find something to stop my nose from bleeding. I found some towels and cleaned myself up. Once I had made sure that my nose had stopped bleeding, I walked to Rose's room to talk to her and ask her why the hell her son had punched me. I knocked on the door. I heard someone getting up from the bed, but a voice stopped them.**

"**See that's what I'm trying to tell you..."**

"**Hold on Anya. Let me answer the door first."**

"**But I have to tell you before you open-"**

**The door opened to a stunned Rose. Her cheeks were tear-stained and I felt guilty immediately. Lissa was walking towards the couch and sat next to Nicolai who was staring at me like he was going to deck me again. **_Yeah, but next time I'll be ready._ **Anya was sitting on his other side trying to calm him down.**

"**Dimitri. What are you doing here?"**

"**Well I wanted to talk, but I also wanted to know why your son just punched me in the nose."**

"**You did what?" said Rose turning to Nicolai.**

"**That's what I was trying to tell you Mom."**

"**Dimitri come in."**

**I walked in and she pointed to a seat that was just in front of Nicolai. I sat down. Nicolai continued to stare at me. **_What is wrong with this kid?_ **Rose sat in between Nicolai and Anya. **

"**Look, Dimitri, I have to tell you something."**

"**Okay."**

"**Do you remember the day when you left me?"**

**I nodded guiltily. Nicolai looked like he was going to kill me.**

"**Well, I came to tell you something that I thought was a miracle."**

**She grabbed Nicolai and Anya's hands.**

"**I came to tell you that…"**

**She stopped. **

"**I came to tell you that…"**

**She stopped again. **

"**That…that…"**

**Rose stopped once again. **_What is she having a hard time telling me_?

"**Rose, what is it?"**

"**Well you're-"**

"**Our father," said Anya interrupting Rose.**

**RPOV:**

**Dimitri froze. He looked at Anya then at Nicolai. He tried speaking, but all that came out was air.**

"**What did she say?"**

"**You are Anya and Nicolai's father."**

"**H-How is that possible?"**

"**I don't really understand it myself, but I think it has something to do with me being shadowkissed. I'm guessing that it altered my genetics somehow."**

**He nodded slowly. He looked at Nick.**

"**No wonder he looks just like me." He paused for a second, thinking. "Well, I want to get to know you guys."**

"**Look, can I go?" asked Nick standing up.**

"**Why? Don't you want to talk to Dimitri a little bit?"**

"**No, I don't! I don't care if he is related to me! He left you and he left us. Why the hell should I care?"**

"**Because no matter what, he is your father and you can't change that."**

"**No he is not my father! MY father's name was Connor James! I'm not about to let him take Dad's place!" he said storming out of the room.**

"**Nicolai!"**

**Nick didn't stop and I didn't run after him.**

"**Why don't you go after him?" asked Lissa.**

"**He needs time. I'll talk to him later."**

**I turned to Anya who was sitting quietly on the couch.**

"**Anya, how do you feel about this?"**

**She stayed quiet. I sat down next to her and took her hand.**

"**Annie?"**

**When Anya was little, she was obsessed with the little orphan Annie movies and we all just started calling her Annie.**

**She looked from me to Dimitri.**

"**Look, I know you want to get to know us better, but I agree with Niko."**

**She stood up slipping her hand out of my grasp and left the room. I watched her leave, stunned. Lissa got up and started walking towards the door. I followed her.**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**Rose, you guys need to talk and I have to see Christian."**

**She shut the door in my face. I turned around remembering that Dimitri was there. I went back to sit across from him on the couch. He stared at me with questioning eyes.**

"**I didn't want to have to tell you this way. I really wanted the kids to know and get used to the idea before I told you, but that didn't work out too well."**

"**So that story that Adrian told wasn't true at all then?"**

"**No, most of it was true; just the timing was wrong."**

"**Well, then what really happened?"**

**I took a deep breath.**

"**I managed to hitchhike my way to L.A. I was able to find a job as a waitress. The owner was really nice and pitied my…situation. I used to close up the shop and sleep in the little booths. One of the other waitresses, Sara, happened to have a key to the café. Well, the owner had told her to open up because it was supposed to be my day off. Sara found me sleeping and offered me her couch until I was finally able to save up some cash to get an apartment. Sara had to cover a lot of it, but she was really nice. I made friends with the landlady, Lena, who let me stay there on a discount. I had the twins a couple of months after that. It was hard, but I managed to survive with Sara and Lena there to help."**

"**So there was no Connor?" he asked confused.**

"**No, there was. When the kids were about five, I met Connor. He was about 8 years older than I was. When I first saw him I remember thinking 'why is this creepo looking at me'?" I laughed remembering my first impression of him. "In truth, he was a really nice guy. He was sweet and caring." I got up and grabbed a photo of me and Connor on our wedding day. "It took me a long time to let him love me. When I finally did, I couldn't have been happier." I turned away from Dimitri, my back facing him. "I remember the day he died. He said he was just going to the grocery store. I asked him to stay and that we'd go later, but he insisted on going. On his way there some driver sped through a red light. The car flipped over and crushed him."**

"**You loved him."**

"**Yes."**

"**A lot?"**

**I paused thinking. **_Should I tell him the truth? No, he doesn't deserve the truth._

"**Yes, I did love him with all my heart. He was my everything and then he was killed. " **

**I pushed away tears that I didn't even know was there. **

"**Roza…wait, but where does Adrian tie into this."**

**I smiled remembering how nice and sweet Adrian was and how he's been there for me.**

"**Adrian was right about the dream stalking. He tried contacting me for two years after I left, but I tried to sleep at times when I knew that he'd be awake or times when I knew he'd be with Lissa. One time I was really tired and fell asleep in the back room in the middle of the day. Adrian got through."**

_***Flashback***_

_It is so freaking hot in here!__** I walked around and filled coffee cups and gave checks to people who were done. I sat behind the counter in a chair fanning myself. Sara came back from doing her rounds to see me sitting behind the counter.**_

"_**I thought you were from Montana. Doesn't it get hot there?" she said chuckling.**_

"_**Yes, but unlike here, we actually had air conditioning," I retorted.**_

_**She laughed. "Okay, well how about you go in the back and take your break now. I'll come get you in 20."**_

"_**Thanks Sara."**_

_**I stood up to go to the back when a guy who was at least in his late 20's came into the diner. He had sandy blond hair and the greenest eyes I'd ever seen and I'd seen Lissa's eyes when she gets mad. They turn this sparkly green. His were like emerald green. He smiled at me. **__"Why is this creepo staring at me?"__** I walked to the back room and sat down at the desk**_**. **_I could just sleep for a little bit. __**I propped my feet on the desk and closed my eyes. I had the same dream I'd been having since I left the academy. I'd gone to tell Dimitri about the news and he had been happy. We ended up living happily ever after. Except with this dream right when I was about to tell him the news, the entire scene changed. I was on a beach. The tides were low and it was very peaceful. I had on a green sarong. I almost relaxed until I realized what caused this change of scenery. **_

"_**Oh shit!"**_

"_**And hello to you too Little Dhampir."**_

"_**Can it Adrian. What are you doing here?"**_

"_**I've been trying for 3 years to contact you. I heard what happened with Dimitri and Lissa. I can't believe they did that."**_

"_**Yeah, well, there's more to it than just that."**_

_**I stared out into the ocean. I could feel Adrian looking at me.**_

"_**Are you checking me out Adrian? Some things never change."**_

"_**No, it's just…there's something different about you Rose. Your aura is mixed with more black than ever now, but then there's just the same amount of pink in there too. It's like you hate something and you love something a lot."**_

_**I smiled thinking about my kids.**_

"_**Look, just now you smiled and your aura turned a bright pink color."**_

"_**The only thing that ever makes me smile anymore is my kids."**_

_**I froze realizing what I just said. I slowly turned to look at him.**_

"_**You have a kid now Rose?"**_

"_**Yes. Actually, I have two. They're twins."**_

"_**How old are they?"**_

"_**Just about two."**_

_**He turned toward the ocean. Realization flashed across his face. He turned back to me.**_

"_**Dimitri!"**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**I knew your aura was weird those last few weeks. Does he know? Is that why he left?"**_

"_**No, he doesn't know and frankly, he doesn't deserve to know. I thought he loved me. He's said so many times that we'd work it out. Then he just up and leaves!"**_

"_**Rose, knowing Dimitri, he's going to want to know that he has two kids out there."**_

"_**Why should I? He left me!"**_

_**Adrian sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere. The scene started to fade.**_

"_**You're waking up. It was nice seeing you Rose. Can I visit you again?"**_

"_**I'm running on human time."**_

_**Everything faded around me. I woke up to Sara shaking me. **_

"_**Hey, Sleeping Beauty! Your break is over."**_

_**I stood up and stretched.**_

"_**Well, I'm ready to go."**_

_***End Flashback***_

"**From then on, Adrian visited me whenever he could. I didn't like him visiting every day, but at least twice a week he did. After I started dating Connor, I let him come see the twins. He and Connor got to be really good friends."**

"**Roza."**

**He turned me around to face him. He stared into my eyes.**

"**Roza please let me explain myself."**

**I shrugged him off.**

"**Dimitri, I only told you about the kids because I finally agreed with Adrian that you would want to know your kids. Well, here's the opportunity to get to know them."**

"**What about us?"**

"**There is no us. Remember?"**

**I saw him flinch. **

"**Roza! You have to let me explain!"**

"**No, you don't get to explain!"**

"**Roz-"**

"**Stop calling me Roza!"**

**He walked towards the door. He stopped and turned towards me.**

"**No matter what you say; I'm not giving up, Roza."**

**With that, he left. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I had. I lay down on my bed. **_This didn't go exactly the way I wanted it to. It went nothing like that._

**DPOV:**

**I left Rose's room and started walking back to Lissa's house. Since I'm her guardian I stay at the house with her, Christian, and Nathan. **_I can't believe I have kids. Why didn't she tell me? Why did she wait until now to do it? What's worse is my kids don't even want to get to know me. This is turning into a horrible day._** I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and nearly smashed into Anya. She must have been doing the same thing because she actually did smash into me. I grabbed her before she fell and steadied her. I studied her face. **_Wow, she reminds me of my little sister, Viktoria_**.**

"**Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."**

"**It's okay, sweetheart."**

**She gave a small smile and started to walk away.**

"**Anya?"**

**She stopped and turned back towards me.**

"**Can we talk?"**

**She paused thinking. She gave a short nod and walked with me to the novice dorms. I looked over at her. She reminded me of how I was when I first became a guardian. We walked into the building and luckily all the novices had already gone to bed. The guardian at the post looked up from his book and gave me a questioning look. **

"**She's with me."**

**He shrugged and went back to reading his book. I led her to one of the couches and sat next to her.**

"**What do you want to talk about?"**

"**I wanted to know why you don't want to get to know me. If I had known you and Nicolai existed then I would have been in your lives."**

"**I don't blame you for not being there because we had Dad and Uncle Adrian. I don't want to get to know you because I know how much you hurt Mom."**

**I immediately felt guilty.**

"**I'm sorry about that. I genuinely thought I was helping her. I thought if I wasn't there then she could be a really great guardian to Lissa without me there to distract her."**

"**Except Lissa abandoned Mom right when she needed her. I remember when we were little, Mom used to cry in the middle of the night. Niko was always a heavy sleeper like Mom, but I woke up and I used to climb into bed with her and hug her until she stopped crying. I wasn't even five yet. When she met Dad, she cried less, but she still cried. I was happy when she finally married him. She cried sometimes, but this time, Dad was the one to hug her until she stopped crying. She didn't have the love of her life nor did she have her best friend, her bondmate, there to help her. She only had us and Dad and because of that I can't forgive you. I can't even forgive Lissa though Mom has."**

**She reached towards my face and brushed away tears. I didn't even know I'd been crying.**

"**I know you love Mom, but you're going to have to prove yourself to all of us, especially Mom, if you want to be in our lives. Niko might turn out to be the hardest one. He's not even going to talk to you."**

"**He has to."**

"**You can't force Nicolai to do anything."**

"**Lissa made me his mentor so he has to interact with me. Our first session is tomorrow morning actually."**

**Her eyes widened. Then, out of nowhere, she laughed. Her laugh was beautiful. It reminded me of being back home in Russia and listening to my sisters laughing over dinner.**

"**Я бы хотел видеть Николая избили дерьма из вас!" **A/N: It means "I'd love to see Nicolai beat the crap out of you."

"**Oh you think he can take me?"**

"**Well, he did deck you out there."**

"**Hey! That's because he caught me off guard!"**

"**Sure, whatever you say!"**

**I laughed. **

"**How about we make a bet?" asked Anya.**

"**I don't know. What's the bet?"**

"**If Nicolai pins you once tomorrow, you have to…" She stopped, thinking. She instantly smiled. "You have to take me shopping and you can't force me to hurry up. I'll take my time!"**

**I sighed. **_She is a girl after all._

"**And what if he doesn't pin me?"**

"**Then, I'll have dinner with you. Better yet, I'll make Nicolai and Mom come too."**

**I smiled and thought for a second.**

"**Hmm, sounds like a good offer. I don't feel exactly right betting my daughter that my son can't pin me. Doesn't seem right."**

"**And yet…"**

**I sighed again.**

"**And yet the offer is too good. Fine I'll agree to the bet."**

**She held her hand out. I shook it.**

"**Согласны?"**

"**Согласны?" **A/N: It means "Agreed."

**I walked her to her room and headed to Lissa's house. Anya had given me a new goal. I would prove myself to all of them. There is no way that I am going to lose my family when I just found them.**

**A/N: Hope you liked it? I loved the little bonding with Anya and Dimitri. So I'm putting a poll on my profile. It's for the next chapter so vote! R&R please:-)**


	7. Chapter 7:Pin

**A/N: Okay so I'm not going to tell you who won the poll. You'll just have to read and find out! Oh and I don't think anyone noticed in the last chapter the little mention of Connor in Rose's flashback. I don't think anyone realized that. Oh well! Anyway enjoy!**

***Disclaimer***

**I don't own VA. I only own Niko, Anya, and Shawn.**

* * *

NPOV:

**Anya walked me back to Mom's room. When we walked in, Mom came up to hug me. I hugged her back and walked to the couch. She walked to sit back on the bed with Lissa.**

"**Mom, there's something you should know," started Anya.**

**Just then, there was a knock at the door.** _I swear if it's him, I'm going to go crazy!_ **Mom got up to answer it.**

"**See that's what I'm trying to tell you..."**

"**Hold on Anya. Let me answer the door first."**

"**But I have to tell you before you open-"**

**She opened the door to none other than Dimitri Belikov standing there. His nose looked a little swollen. **_**Good.**_** He looked over at me with a weird expression on his face. All I could think about was how much I hated this guy. He freaking left my mom! He told my mom I punched him.**

"**You did what?"**

"**That's what I was trying to tell you Mom," said Anya.**

"**Dimitri come in."**

**She let him sit in the computer seat which was right across from me. I wanted to punch him again so bad. Lissa sat beside Anya and Mom came to sit in between us. **

"**Look, Dimitri, I have to tell you something."**

"**Okay."**

"**Do you remember the day when you left me?"**

**Dimitri nodded guiltily.** _He doesn't deserve to be guilty!_

"**Well, I came to tell you something that I thought was a miracle."**

**She grabbed me and Anya's hands.**

"**I came to tell you that…"**

**Mom stopped.**

"**I came to tell you that…"**

**She stopped again. **

"**That…that…"**

**I was this close to telling her she didn't need to tell him anything.**

"**Rose, what is it?"**

"**Well you're-"**

"**Our father," said Anya.**

**He looked confused and disbelieving at first and finally surprised.**

"**What did she say?"**

"**You are Anya and Nicolai's father."**

"**H-How is that possible?"**

"**I don't really understand it myself, but I think it has something to do with me being shadowkissed. I'm guessing that it altered my genetics somehow."**

**He nodded slowly. He looked at me.**

"**No wonder he looks just like me." He paused for a second, thinking. "Well, I want to get to know you guys."**

"**Look, can I go?" I asked standing up.**

"**Why? Don't you want to talk to Dimitri a little bit?" Mom said.**

"**No, I don't! I don't care if he is related to me! He left you and he left us. Why the hell should I care?"**

"**Because no matter what, he is your father and you can't change that."**

"**No he is not my father! MY father's name was Connor James! I'm not about to let him take Dad's place!" I said storming out of the room.**

"**Nicolai!"**

**I heard my mom shouting my name, but I didn't stop. **_How dare she think that I was just going to accept him as my father! I have a father! He may not be here anymore, but I'm not just going to let him take Dad's place._ **I made it to the dorm and went up to my room. I grabbed my iPod and sprawled on my bed. Airplanes started playing:**

**[Chorus]  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

**[Bridge]  
Dreaming.  
(oh oh oh oh)  
Of falling (mmm mmm mmm mmm)  
Dreaming (ooh oh oh oh)**

**[Verse 1]  
(Ya) Let's pretend like it's 98  
like I'm eating lunch off of Styrofoam trays  
trying to be the next rapper comin out the A (A-town)  
Hoping for a record deal to ignore my pain (ya)  
now lets pretend like i'm on the stage  
and when my beat drops everybody goes insane (woo)  
okay  
and everybody know my name and everywhere I go people wanna hear me sing (oh)  
oh yeah and I just dropped my new album on the first week I did Five-Hundred Thousand  
gold in the spring and diamond in the fall and then a world tour just to top it all off  
and lets pretend like they called me the greatest selling out arenas with big ass stages  
and everybody loved me and no-one ever hated  
lets try to use imagination**

**[Chorus]**

**[Verse 2]  
Okay lets pretend like this never happened (never)  
like I never had dreams of being a rapper (rapper)  
like I didn't write raps up in all of my classes  
like I never used to run away into the blackness  
now lets pretend like it was all good (good) like i didn't live staring in a notebook (notebook)  
like I did the things that i probably knew i should (should)  
lyrics courtesy of .com  
but Ii aint have neighbours thats why they call it hood (hood yeah)  
now lets pretend like i aint got a name before they ever call me BOB aka Bobby ray  
i'm talking back before the mixtapes (yeah) before the videos and the deals and the fame  
before the ever once compared me to Andre before i ever got on Myspace  
before they ever noticed my face so lets just pretend and make wishes out of airplanes**

**[Chorus]**

**[Bridge II]  
and it seems like yesterday it was just a dream  
but those days are gone (gone gone) and just memories  
(oh oh)  
and it seems like yesterday it was just a dream  
but those days are gone (gone gone)**

**allright lets pretend Marshall Mathers never picked up a pen  
lets pretend things would have been no different  
pretend he procrastinated had no motivation  
pretend he just made excuses that were so paper thin they could blow away with the wind  
marshall you're never gonna make it makes no sense to play the game there ain't no way that you'll win  
pretend he just stayed outside all day and played with his friends  
pretend he even had a friend to say was his friend  
and it wasn't time to move and schools were changing again  
he wasn't socially awkward and just strange as a kid  
he had a father and his mother wasn't crazy as sh-t  
and he never dreamed he could rip stadiums and just lazy as sh-t  
f-ck a talent show in a gymnasium bitch you won't amount to sh-t quit daydreaming kid  
you need to get your cranium checked you thinking like an alien it just ain't realistic  
now pretend they ain't just make him angry with this sh-t and there was no one he could even aim when he's pissed it  
and his alarm went off to wake him off but he didn't make it to the rap Olympics slept through his plane and he missed it  
he's gon' have a hard time explaining to Hailey and Laney these food stamps and this WIC sh-t  
cuz he never risked shit he hopes and he wished it but it didn't fall in his lap so he ain't even here  
he pretends that…**

**Airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now**

**Uh hmm oh oh oh ooo  
Uhu mm aalalalaa**

**I took the headphones off and decided to go down to the kitchen and get something to drink. I went into the kitchen and I was just about to sneak back upstairs when I heard someone talking. I peeked around the corner and saw Anya and Him talking to each other.** _Why is she talking to him? _

"**What do you want to talk about?"**

"**I wanted to know why you don't want to get to know me. If I had known you and Nicolai existed then I would have been in your lives."**

_Sure._

"**I don't blame you for not being there because we had Dad and Uncle Adrian. I don't want to get to know you because I know how much you hurt Mom."**

**He looked guilty again. **

"**I'm sorry about that. I genuinely thought I was helping her. I thought if I wasn't there then she could be a really great guardian to Lissa without me there to distract her."**

"**Except Lissa abandoned Mom right when she needed her. I remember when we were little, Mom used to cry in the middle of the night. Niko was always a heavy sleeper like Mom, but I woke up and I used to climb into bed with her and hug her until she stopped crying. I wasn't even five yet. When she met Dad, she cried less, but she still cried. I was happy when she finally married him. She cried sometimes, but this time, Dad was the one to hug her until she stopped crying. She didn't have the love of her life nor did she have her best friend, her bondmate, there to help her. She only had us and Dad and because of that I can't forgive you. I can't even forgive Lissa though Mom has."**

_Wow, I didn't even know she did that. I know she used to cry, but I didn't know all that_. **Anya reached up and wiped a tear from Dimitri's eye. I rolled my eyes. **

"**I know you love Mom, but you're going to have to prove yourself to all of us, especially Mom, if you want to be in our lives. Niko might turn out to be the hardest one. He's not even going to talk to you."**

"**He has to."**

"**You can't force Nicolai to do anything."**

_She's right there._

"**Lissa made me his mentor so he has to interact with me. Our first session is tomorrow morning actually."**

**What? Oh yeah, I forgot. One of the guardians had told me that I would be getting a Guardian Belikov as my mentor. Great. Now I have to see him every day. Anya's eyes widened. Then, out of nowhere, she laughed. I loved hearing my sister laugh. She used to do it a lot when we were little, but after Dad died, she didn't really laugh too much. Besides Mom and me, Uncle Adrian was probably the only one who could get her to laugh.**

"**Я бы хотел видеть Николая избили дерьма из вас!" **

**I laughed quietly at that. **_Yeah, I'd love to beat the crap out of him._

"**Oh you think he can take me?"**

_Yes I could._

"**Well, he did deck you out there."**

"**Hey! That's because he caught me off guard!"**

"**Sure, whatever you say!"**

**He laughed**_**.**__ He laughs like Anya; like it's coming from his heart. I guess that's where she gets it from._ **I shook my head. **

"**How about we make a bet?" asked Anya.**

_A bet?_

"**I don't know. What's the bet?"**

"**If Nicolai pins you once tomorrow, you have to…" She stopped, thinking. She instantly smiled. "You have to take me shopping and you can't force me to hurry up. I'll take my time!"**

**I smiled. Shopping was Anya's secret obsession. I blame it on Uncle Adrian. He took her shopping one day when she was little to cheer her up and he's been doing it ever since. **

"**And what if he doesn't pin me?"**

_That's not going to happen._

"**Then, I'll have dinner with you. Better yet, I'll make Nicolai and Mom come too."**

_What? She cannot force me to come._

"**Hmm, sounds like a good offer. I don't feel exactly right betting my daughter that my son can't pin me. Doesn't seem right."**

"**And yet…"**

"**And yet the offer is too good. Fine I'll agree to the bet."**

**She held her hand out. He shook it.**

"**Согласны?"**

"**Согласны."**

**He left and Anya went to the girls' part of the dorm. I walked back to my room.**

"**Согласны," I said closing my door.**

**DPOV:**

**I woke up and went straight to the gym to set up. I set up the mats and the dummies. I still had 15 minutes left so I lay down on the mat and took out one of my western novels. I was right at a good part when Nicolai came into the gym. He was wearing exactly what I was. Black sweats and black tank. **

"**Hello, Nicolai."**

**He just stared at me.**

"**Why don't you start with 10 laps around the track?"**

"**Why don't we just spar so we can settle the little bet you have going on with my sister?"**

**I was surprised. **

"**Maybe you ought to practice first."**

"**Может быть, вы слишком куриный" (A/N: It means "Maybe you're just too chicken.")**

**I sighed. **

"**Okay, let's go."**

**We circled around each other. Nicolai came at me with a kick to the gut. I blocked it easily. He tried a punch to my arm which I dodged. He then attempted at punch me in the chest. I was about to block it when he quickly switched gears and kicked my leg making me fall. I jumped back up. He tried hitting me a few more times with kicks and punches. He got a few in, but I managed to block a lot of them. He was getting tired while I was only getting warmed up. He tried an illegal punch to my face, but I dodged it. He faltered and I kicked him in his and punched him in his arm. He tried using his legs to push me off, but I rolled and kicked him in the stomach. His breath let out and I rolled back on top of him and "staked" him. We were both panting by now.**

"**You are very good. I'm guessing Rose taught you a lot."**

"**Yeah she did," he said looking defeated.**

"**Why don't you go and do your 10 laps."**

**He nodded and headed out towards the track. After our practice I did my daily patrol. I saw Anya talking to Shawn Castile, Eddie and Mia Castile's son. I walked up to them. **

"**Hello Guardian Belikov," said Shawn.**

"**Hello Shawn. Do you mind if I talk to my daughter real quick?"**

**His eyes widened but he nodded his head. He walked off and stood by the door to their next class.**

"**I just wanted to say that dinner is at 8."**

**She looked shocked as I walked away.** _I guess I'm in for a pretty eventful night._

**A/N: So Dimitri won! Dimitri got more votes than Niko.**


	8. Chapter 8: Author's Note

**A/N: So I told myself that I wouldn't be putting an author's note in any of my stories w/o a chapter, but I really can't avoid it now. I won't be updating until next week. My step-grandfather just died and we have to go visit my grandma in support. My actual grandfather (mom's dad) is in the hospital and I have to go see him. I could write this chapter, but I want to give support to my grandma so please bide with me until I come back and write this story. Thank you guys so much for following my story because you guys are amazing people. You are very talented and I'm hoping you'll understand.**

**Thanks a lot,**

**Jordan a.k.a Joleigh13**


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner 2

**A/N: Okay so I have to thanks everyone for their support. I really appreciate it! I wrote this chapter for you guys. I don't think it's one of my best but I hope you enjoy it. Mason is mentioned in this but he actually did die in this one so sorry Mason fans. I'm thinking about putting up another chapter later this week. I'll see the reviews and decide then. I tried to write another one today, but I know I have to get off in about an hour or so and I usually just sit and write my stories. I don't usually know what's going to happen. Thanks you guys!**

***Disclaimer:***

**I do not own VA. I only own Anya, Nicolai, and Shawn. **

* * *

APOV:

**I walked towards my second class. A boy about 15 or so with curly brown hair and blue eyes walked next to me. I looked over at him with my eyebrow cocked.**

"**You're Rose Hathaway's daughter right?"**

"**Yes, I'm Anya Lyric Hathaway," I said reaching out to shake his hand.**

**He smiled. **

"**I'm Shawn Mason Castile."**

**I frowned for a second.**

"**Where have I heard Castile from?"**

"**Well my dad is Eddie Castile and my mom is Mia Rinaldi. They're friends with your mom."**

"**Right! Now I remember. She used to tell us stories about everyone including your dad."**

**He smiled again.** _He has cute dimples._

"**So who's your dad?"**

"**Well-"**

**I was cut off by my dad coming over. **

"**Hello Guardian Belikov," said Shawn.**

"**Hello Shawn. Do you mind if I talk to my daughter real quick?" his Russian accent entwining in the words.**

**His eyes widened, but he walked to the door of our next class. I turned towards my dad waiting for him to tell me we can go shopping.**

"**I just wanted to say that dinner is at 8."**

**I stared at him as he walked away.** _Damn, he must be a badass to beat Niko. The only people who have beaten him are Mom and me._

**I walked past Shawn into the class shocked. I sat in the middle in one of the desks. Shawn slid into one next to mine.**

"**Your dad is Dimitri Belikov?"**

**I nodded.**

"**Wow! He's a freaking god! He's so badass! But wait. Wasn't he your mom's mentor years ago and isn't he like 7 years older than she is?"**

**I nodded. Shawn must have seen that I was a little distracted so he stopped talking.** _I can't believe that Dimitri beat Nicolai. So my mom is a badass and so is my dad. I guess I can see where we get it from. Oh shit! My mom. How am I going to tell her that we have to have dinner with Dimitri tonight?_ **I went to my next couple of classes, but I couldn't concentrate. I was too focused on what I was going to say to Mom. I decided to tell her at lunch that way she had time to let it settle in. The bell finally rang for lunch. I made my way to the lunchroom. I saw my mom leaning against the wall surveying the room. Nick came in behind me. **

"**So when's dinner?" he asked.**

**I stared at him.**

"**You knew?"**

**He shrugged.**

"**I heard you talking to him."**

"**Oh. Well he said dinner is at 8."**

"**Did you tell Mom?"**

"**No. That's what I'm trying to work up the courage to do."**

"**I'll go with you. Come on," he said pulling me towards my mom.**

**She smiled as we came over to her. It dropped as she saw my face.**

"**What's wrong Anya?"**

"**Well, you see, Dimitri came to talk to me yesterday and well…" I trailed off.**

"**AND?"**

"**And…well we kind of made a bet."**

"**A bet? With Dimtri? What was the bet?" she asked.**

"**That Nicolai would pin him."**

"**Nicolai can't pin Dimitri. He's a guardian who has trained for far longer than you or me. So I'm guessing you lost," she said laughing.**

"**Yes. So…umm…now we have to have dinner with Dimitri."**

"**We meaning…"**

"**Me, Nicolai, and…you."**

**She laughed.**

"**You're kidding right?"**

**I shook my head. She sighed and looked around. It wasn't until moments later that she answered.**

"**Fine. When?"**

"**8 tonight."**

**She rubbed her eyes.** _I wonder if she's been getting any sleep lately._

"**Okay."**

**Mom looked distant as we walked away. We sat with Shawn and Nathan. They were busy talking about some Halo game. I felt bad making Mom come. She was only doing this for us. I sighed and went back to eating. After my afternoon classes were done, I went back to my room. There was a note taped to my door. I opened it and read:**

_Anya,_

_Dinner is at Lissa's house. See you there._

_Dimitri _

_P.S: I have a surprise for you tomorrow so even though it's a Saturday please be up by 9. _

**I wondered what his surprise was. I shook my head. No, I had to focus on the dinner tonight. I took a shower and blow dried my hair. I decided to wear this purple strapless floral bubble dress with my black wedges. I met Nicolai and Mom outside of the dorm. It felt like the first time we had dinner with Lissa and that didn't go too well. Mom was wearing this gorgeous red dress. I knew she was only wearing it to make Dimitri jealous and I knew it would. Niko decided to wear black dress pants and a collared shirt. We all walked over to the house and I knocked on the door. Dimitri opened it. He was wearing gray dress pants with a white shirt and a gray vest. I heard Mom intake a breath just as Dimitri did when they saw each other. Instead of taking a right into the hallway we went left. We came into a living room. It had pictures of Mom and Dimitri and some pictures of, I guessed, his family. My family. **

"**Dinner is almost ready so we can sit at the table."**

**Mom and Nicolai followed Dimitri to the dining room. I started but stopped at a picture sitting on a shelf. The girl looked just like me. Well, not exactly. She had longer hair and had Dimitri's eyes. Still, we did look pretty similar.**

"**That's Viktoria."**

**I jumped at Dimitri coming up next to me. He picked up the picture. **

"**Who's Viktoria? A sister?"**

**He laughed.**

"**Not your sister. Mine. You remind me of her. We're very close. I hope you guys get to meet. She's going to love you."**

**I smiled. **

"**Come on. Dinner's ready."**

**I sighed and followed him into the kitchen.**

**RPOV:**

**When Anya told me about the dinner I nearly cried. I had wanted to stay as far away from Dimitri as possible and now I had to have dinner with him. I had to do it though. For Anya and Nicolai. I couldn't let them not know their father. I left the lunchroom and went to do my shift in patrolling. I came upon a couple of familiar faces sucking faces. **

"**Woah! Get a room," I said smiling.**

**Eddie Castile and Mia Rinaldi broke apart. They both smiled at me.**

"**Nice to see you Rose," Eddie said coming over to give me a hug.**

"**So when did you guys get together?"**

"**A couple of months before you left."**

"**BEFORE I left?"**

**They nodded. I noticed the ring on Mia's finger.**

"**You guys are married now?"**

**Mia smiled brightly. I gave her a big hug.**

"**Congratulations!"**

"**Thanks," she said laughing.**

"**How long have you been married?"**

"**About 15 years."**

**I was shocked. They must have gotten married right after I left.**

"**Yeah, people weren't too happy that we were marrying very young and they really didn't like it that we were going to have a kid not even a month after we got married."**

"**You guys have a kid?"**

"**Yes. His name is Shawn Mason Castile."**

**I smiled at the mention of Mason. He was Eddie's best friend who was killed by strigoi.**

"**Well, we heard you have kids too, Rose," said Eddie.**

"**Yes, I have a boy and a girl. I'm actually on my way to get dressed for dinner with them and their father."**

"**Who's their father?"**

"**Dimitri."**

**They were both shocked.**

"**Yes, I'm shadow kissed so I was able to have a baby with him."**

"**Wow Rose. Well, we'll let you go, but we have to get the gang back together."**

**I smiled.**

"**That sounds like a plan," I said walking away from them.**

**I went to my room to change out of my work clothes. I opened my closet and saw this red dress that Connor had given me. It was beautiful and I loved it. Dimitri was going to eat his heart out. I met with Anya and Nicolai and we all walked over to the house. Dimitri opened the door and my breath caught in my throat. He looked sexy. He led us into the house and into the dining room. I noticed that Anya hadn't come into the dining room. Dimitri must have noticed too because he left to get her. I turned to Nick who was sitting silent as a lamb in the chair next to me.**

"**How are you doing Nick?"**

"**I really don't want to be here right now."**

"**Just give him a chance, Nick."**

"**Why should I?"**

"**He's your father. He may not have been there when you were younger, but you can't blame him for that. It was my decision not to tell him."**

"**I know that, Mom. It's just that he hurt you. A lot. I know you still cry sometimes and since we've been here I know you've been crying more."**

**I shook my head.**

"**You can't deny it, Mom. I can see it. Your eyes are always red and you have dark circles under your eyes. How long has it been since you slept? A few days, weeks?"**

**I sighed and put head in my hands. I turned my head towards Nicolai.**

"**Look, it doesn't matter what's wrong with me. As long as you get to know your father, it's okay."**

"**No it's not, Mom."**

**He grabbed my arm and ran his hand over the faint white lines on my forearm. There was fear in his eyes.**

"**I just don't want it to be like after Dad died."**

"**It's never going to get like that again, I swear."**

"**But it's starting just like last time. You don't sleep and you cry more. Just like last time."**

"**It will never be like last time."**

"**What happened last time?" asked a new voice.**

"**Nothing," Nicolai said to Dimitri.**

**Dimitri turned to me. I avoided his gaze. He sighed and went into the kitchen. Anya went to sit across from Nick. I looked at both of them.**

"**Please do not talk about…it… to anyone." **

**They nodded. I really didn't want Dimitri to know about last time. Dimitri came out of the kitchen with fettuccini in a big bowl. Everyone got a helping and set in to eat. Dimitri broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat.**

"**So after the battle are you going to stay?" he asked me.**

"**I don't know, Dimitri."**

"**You should really stay. People miss you around here." **

"**I really don't know yet, Dimitri."**

"**Well, you should think about it. It'll give me more time to spend with the twins."**

**I felt a twinge of guilt that this was the only way for him to spend time with the twins. I sighed.**

"**Can you just shut up?" yelled Nick.**

**I was stunned. Apparently so was Dimitri.**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**I said just shut up! Do you not see how hard it is for her to even be here right now and you're making her feel guilty. Just leave her alone! You are such a jackass!"**

"**Nicolai!" I yelled.**

"**No, Mom. I don't want this jerk to be the reason you get just like after Dad died."**

"**Nicolai!" I hissed.**

**He shut up quick. The rest of the dinner was really awkward. Dimitri tried to make small talk, but no one would answer except Anya occasionally. When we had finished dinner, Anya made a quick exit and Nicolai glared at Dimitri as he went back to his room. I was left with Dimitri by myself. I started getting up when Dimitri spoke.**

"**Roza?"**

"**Rose."**

"**Rose. What was he talking about before I came in. What happened after your…husband…died?"**

"**Nothing. I was just a little sad."**

"**It seemed more serious than that."**

"**Look, Dimitri, you don't need to worry about me. You leaving without saying goodbye were enough for me to know that you don't care," I said walking away.**

"**But I do."**

"**No you don't. If you did then you would have known how bad I was after you left."**

**I walked out of the house.**

"**Roza!"**

**I could hear him calling me, but I didn't want to go back. I was afraid that if I did then I wouldn't ever leave**.

A/N: Well there you go. Not as good as some of the other chapters, but I hoped you like it. Review please.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise

**A/N: So I should have a legitimate excuse for not updating right? Wrong! I've just been way too damn lazy! Sorry guys! But luckily you guys made me feel so guilty that I stayed up until 12:30 am (which happens to be the time atm) writing this so I hope you enjoy this. In this chapter there is Dimitri and Anya bondage and you find out some stuff about Rose. All in Anya POV. Enjoy:)**

***Disclaimer***

**I don't own anything and all that jazz. Except for Anya and Niko.**

* * *

APOV:

**Beeep Beeep Beeep**

_What the hell?_ **I opened my eyes to the annoying hunk of metal sitting on my bedside table. It read 8:00. **_**What the hell? It's Saturday**__. My time to sleep in._**Mom said sometimes I was just like her. I could get up on my own, but if I don't want to then I resist. I reached over to hit the snooze button when my hand brushed a piece of paper and I picked it up. It had my name written in front of it in nice penmanship**_**. **__Oh damn!_ **I totally forgot that Dimitri wanted to give me some type of surprise today. Groaning, I hit the alarm button and climbed out of bed. I groggily walked towards the bathroom and took a shower. I came out 45 minutes later and blow dried my hair. I put on my black skinny jeans and a white shirt. I shoved on my Ed Hardy sneakers and ran out the room. Dimitri was waiting outside the dorms. I walked over to him. Things last night had been very awkward and as soon as everyone was finished eating I bolted out of the room. It was mostly my fault that it was so much tension. I shouldn't have volunteered Mom and Niko. **

"**Dimitri."**

**He was surveying the grounds. He looked at me and smiled.**

"**Anya. Ready to go?"**

"**Yeah. Where are we going?"**

"**It's a surprise."**

**He led me over to one of the school cars. We got to take the black mustang which I was happy about. I fell asleep while we were driving. I was in Uncle Adrian's garden at his house. He was sitting on a patch of green surrounded by tulips and lilies. I walked over and sat next to him. He smiled at me.**

"**How's my favorite neice."**

"**I'm your only niece," I said laughing.**

"**Which is why you're my favorite!"**

**I slapped his arm and lay down in the grass. I could feel the heat of the sun on me.**

"**So how did the dinner go?"**

"**How'd you know about the dinner?"**

**He raised his eyebrows at me.**

"**Sweetie, I know everything."**

"**You think you know everything," I mumbled.**

**He rolled his eyes.**

"**Stop avoiding the subject. What happened?"**

**I sighed.**

"**It was the most awkward thing I'd ever had to experience. Dimitri was badgering Mom and Niko got mad. So everytime Dimitri tried to say something Niko would glare at him and yell."**

"**That doesn't sound fun."**

"**No. It was torture. I pretty much ran out of there when dinner was over."**

"**Well, maybe everyone just needs to try to get to know eachother."**

"**I hope so."**

**I groaned. Everything started fading around me.**

"**Well have fun with Dimitri today."**

"**I will. Hey, wait, how did you know I was with Dimitri?"**

**He just laughed. **

"**That asshole!" I yelled waking up.**

**Dimitri looked over at me with an eyebrow raised. I sighed.**

"**Uncle Adrian."**

**He smiled and nodded. I looked over at him suspiciously.**

"**Where are we going?"**

"**I told you. It's a surprise."**

"**Where are we going?"**

"**Wow, you don't stop do you?"**

**I raised my eyebrow in response. He chuckled.**

"**Mom's always jealous that I can do that and she can't."**

**I froze but he just laughed.**

"**Yes, Roza didn't always like the fact that I could do that, too."**

**I laughed with him. We fell into a comforting silence until he finally pulled into the Valley Heights Mall.**

"**Oh my God! You took me to the mall?" I said getting out the car.**

"**Well, I thought you and I might need some bonding time and you seemed to really want to go shopping so I sucked it up and decided to take you."**

"**Wait. So how did Uncle Adrian know?"**

"**He sort of….funded…this little activity."**

"**So that means…"**

"**That you can buy whatever you want."**

"**Yes!"**

**I ran and hugged Dimitri. He laughed and hugged me back. I took his hand and literally dragged him into the mall. We went into Forever 21 and Styles for Less. We went through a whole bunch of other stores including Claire's and Icing and Hot Topic. I finally paused because one, I was hungry, and two, Dimitri looked like he needed a break. We walked over to a table and set all the bags down. We had about 20 bags or so. When you first look at me, you don't think that I liked to shop, but once you take me to the mall or something, I sort of erupt. Dimitri walked over to Panda and got us two of the entrées. Dimitri broke the comfortable silence.**

"**The dinner went…well."**

"**Yeah right. I'm sorry about that. I didn't know that all of that stuff would happen."**

"**Don't worry. It's not your fault."**

"**Yes it is. I shouldn't have suggested the dinner. I should have suggested something like sparing or whatever."**

"**Anya, it really wasn't your fault. I bet if I had been there in your lives then we wouldn't even have to be going through this."**

**I looked down avoiding his gaze.**

"**Look, I'm really sorry about leaving your mother and indirectly leaving you and your brother as well. I honestly thought it was for the best. I thought if I wasn't there to distract her then she could live out her life and be the best guardian that she could possibly be. It killed me everyday that I wasn't near her. I came back, though. I realized what an ass I was being and came back, but she'd already left. I thought I'd never see her again and now that she's back, she wants nothing to do with me."**

**I looked up into Dimitri's eyes. I could see genuine pain and sadness in them.** _He really loves her_. **He put his head in his hands.**

"**She loves you too."**

**He looked up at me.**

"**She loves you too," I repeated. "She pretends she doesn't, but I know she does. I can see it. If she didn't love you then she would be able to tolerate being in the same room with you. It's just that she doesn't trust you anymore. She was always sad. Until she met Dad."**

"**Tell me about Connor." **

**I hesistated. I didn't like talking to anyone about my Dad. **

"**Dad was great. Even though we weren't his, he treated us like his own. He went to all Niko's sporting events and all my things. When Mom used to ask us if we wanted to know you, we would say no just because we saw how much it hurt her to ask it. Once we met Connor and he really became one of the family the 'no' was actually pretty genuine….then he died. And Mom…"**

"**What happened?"**

**I shook my head.**

"**Please tell me."**

"**She panicked. She literally curled up into a ball in the corner. She kept saying 'no, no, no' over and over again. She got really bad. I'd never seen her this bad. Usually she was a badass but I think she really loved him. All Mom would do was lay in her bed and sleep. Nicolai would have to force feed her and force her to take a shower. **

**With Mom indisposed and Niko having to help her, it left me to plan the funeral. A 9 year old kid shouldn't have to plan her father's funeral, but I did. Mom wouldn't get out of bed to go. My Aunt took us to the funeral. Mom kept spiraling downhill. She started cutting herself. I started getting angry at her and at Dad and even at you for making her the person that she was. **

**One day, we happened to walk into her bathroom just as she was about to kill herself. I erupted then. I got so mad. I screamed and yelled at her. I guess she took my words to heart because after that she got better, fast, but I know there is still a part of her that is vulnerable to spiraling that far down. **

**Dimitri sat there stunned.**

"**Which is why I want you to really think about what you want to do. If you really want to be with her, don't have any second guessing because I don't think I could handle it if she went back."**

"**Anya, there is no one I love more than your mother. She is my everything. I took the job as Lissa's guardian in hopes that she would come back. I love her so much."**

**I believed him. I knew that Mom would be hard to win over and Niko would be the hardest, but I really wanted us to be a family. We finished eating and shopped around some more until we couldn't carry anymore bags. The drive back to the school was sweet and silent. As we were about to pass into the wards I could have sworn I saw red eyes in the trees, but when I looked again I didn't see anything. Guess it's just my imagination. Dimitri pulled in and helped we carry all the bags to my room. By this time, everyone was probably sleep and the sun was coming up. Once we got all the bags into my room (we had to make a couple of trips) we walked outside of the dorms. **

"**Thanks for today."**

"**Thank Adrian."**

"**I will, but I didn't know how much fun today was going to be."**

"**You didn't know how awesomely fun your old dad is?"**

**I laughed. He was about to walk away when I grabbed him into a hug.**

"**Thanks Dad."**

**I pulled back and walked into the dorm. I could feel his eyes burning into my back. **

A/N: So? You found out some stuff about Rose and Connor and there's a lot of bonding b/w Dimitri and Anya. Ooo and red eyes too. I see foreshadowing...R&R Please333


	11. Chapter 11: Reconcilliation

**A/N: Sorry guys for taking over a month to update, but I had major writing block for this chapter. I know what I want to happen in the other chapters, but this one was hard. Anyway, I hope you like it! For those of you who are reading "Is It Fate?" the chapter should be up by next week! "Soulmates" should be up by next week too. There's a little bit of Niko/Dimka bondage so read, read, read!**

***Disclaimer***

**Me: Niko, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Niko: Do I have to?**

**Me: No, not at all. Dimitri...**

**Niko: FINE! I'll do it...Jordan does not own anything to do with Vampire Academy. All the credit goes to Richelle Mead. The only thing she owns is Anya and I.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

DPOV:

**The shopping trip with Anya was more fun than I thought it was going to be. In reality, I really thought it would be torture but it wasn't. Her calling me 'Dad' was like the icing to the cake. I've always wanted kids, but I knew that Rose couldn't give me them. I was willing to give that up and now I realize that I didn't have to. Anya and Nicolai, even if he hated me, were honestly the best things I could hope for. Rose was their mother and my soulmate and there was no way I could give them up.**

**I woke up with a determination to get Rose back. I woke up early to do a little training before I had to start my shift. As I headed out towards the track, I saw someone already running. I walked up to the edge of the track and as the person came around, I realized it was Nicolai. He ran right past me. I started running and soon caught up with him. He must have been concentrating real hard because he looked shocked to see me running next to him. We both ran another 25 laps before he sat down on the grass to take a breath. He'd probably been running for a while before I got there. I sat down next to him and it surprised me when he didn't immediately start yelling at me. I sat there looking at the sky. It was still a little bit light so it looked purple-ish. It reminded me of Russia. **

"**Иногда, если вам сосредоточиться вы можете видеть красоту в мире," I said.**

**I looked over to see Nicolai staring at me. I raised my eyebrow at him.**

"**Dude, you sounded so gay."**

**I laughed.**

"**It was something my grandmother used to say. It reminds me that there are more than just Moroi and Strigoi in the world."**

**He looked like he understood.**

"**Can we talk?"**

"**I thought that's what we're doing right now."**

_Always the smartass._ **I rolled my eyes.**

"**You know what I meant."**

**He sighed.**

"**Look Dimitri, I don't like you. At first when Mom told us that you were our dad, I was pissed."**

**I nodded.**

"**Not at you. I was pissed at her because I thought that you deserved to know about us. That is, until I realized that it's your own fault that you didn't know about us. If you had stayed with Mom then we wouldn't even be having this conversation."**

"**Can I talk now?" He nodded. "I know you hate me but I honestly thought I was doing this for the best. I thought if Rose didn't have me to distract her then she could become an amazing guardian like she was destined to be. I guess I didn't realize that she was in love with me just as much as I was in love with her." **

**I looked towards the track remembering my decision…**

_***Flashback***_

_**I arrived at the gym 45 minutes before practice was to start which meant Rose probably wouldn't be here for another hour and a half. I pulled out the mat and set up the dummies with 30 minutes to spare. I decided to lay down with one of my western books. As much as Rose hates them, I can't get enough. Sometimes I just wish that it was like the old west where you fought for your lady and got her in the end. With Rose, I know that I would never be freely able to be with her. Even though, we'd both given in to each other I knew we couldn't really be together. I started to doze off…I know it's completely un-Dimitri like but I'd barely slept 3 hours in the last 5 days or so because some of our guardians were sent to help out one of the schools that had been attacked. I dozed off thinking of Roza and me and our kids, even though I knew we could never have any. I didn't notice someone creeping in until they had bent right next to my ear.**_

"_**COMRADE!"**_

_**I jumped up, ready to fight, but relaxed when I saw Roza rolling around on the floor laughing.**_

"_**You…should…have…seen…your face!" she said laughing in between words.**_

_**When she finally calmed down she got up and faced me with a big smile on her face. I gave her my best guardian face and said:**_

"_**30 laps."**_

"_**What? I thought I only had to do 20."**_

_**I'd shortened it down because I had an earlier shift, but I just gave her a look. She scowled and ran off towards the track. I smirked. Normally I would run with her but I was exhausted and I know better than other people that you can't exert yourself with invisible strength. I sat down on the grass and watched her run. On her 20**__**th**__** lap she saw me lying on the grass with my legs propped up. She came and sat down next to me.**_

"_**You know you have 10 more laps to go."**_

"_**You look horrible."**_

_**I laughed.**_

"_**Why thank you."**_

"_**No, I meant that you have bags under your eyes and you look really tired. Have you been sleeping?"**_

"_**There's no time for sleep. Every other hour I have patrolling**__**shifts."**_

"_**Plus you have to train me." She paused. "You know, we could always postpone-"**_

"_**Don't even think about it," I said, interrupting her. "There is nothing that should stop you from becoming an amazing guardian, not even me."**_

"_**But I would give up being a guardian for you. Lissa could always get Eddie and I'd still be around with her."**_

_**I looked at her.**_

"_**Now come on," she said pulling me up. **_

"_**Where are we going?"**_

"_**You'll see, Comrade."**_

_**She pulled me towards the Guardian dorms and to my room. She told me to open the door and we walked in.**_

"_**Okay, why are we in my room?"**_

"_**You're going to sleep."**_

"_**I can't. We still have another 2 hours or so of practice and then I have an hour until I have to get ready."**_

"_**This means you're going to get 4 hours of sleep."**_

"_**Rose-"**_

"_**Dimitri."**_

_**I could have argued more, but I really was beat. I sighed and climbed into bed. She bent down and gave me kiss before turning to leave. I grabbed her hand.**_

"_**No one said you could leave."**_

_**She gave me a smile and climbed into bed with me. Soon, I heard her soft snoring.**__ "I would do anything for you." __**I couldn't let her do that. She deserved to be the best guardian to Vasilisa that she could be and I didn't want me to be her downfall. I made up my mind that I wasn't going to stand in her way. A couple of weeks later I wrote her a letter and left to be Tasha's guardian. I couldn't tell her face-to-face because I knew if I did, I'd end up staying. I felt like this was for the better.**_

_***Flashback End***_

"**You actually thought leaving Mom was for the better?" Nicolai said. "Well, obviously you were wrong."**

"**I know that. I just wish I'd realized sooner."**

**We were quiet for a few minutes.**

"**You know, I think this is the most civil conversation we've had," I inquired.**

"**Well, I realized I was being childish. I may not like you, but I still have to give you a chance. Anya did."**

**I looked at him.** _Maybe this kid really is like me._

"**I'm canceling practice today."**

"**Why?"**

"**I'm going to go talk to Rose."**

**Nicolai nodded and started doing my laps. I got up and walked to Rose's room. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I tried knocking a few more times. **

"**Rose? It's Dimitri."**

**No answer. I decided to come back later and started walking in the direction of the forest. I came across the cabin where Rose and I had given in to each other. I sat down on the steps with my head in my hands.** _How could I give up something that meant so dear to me? I really am an idiot._** I heard muffled crying coming from inside the cabin. I opened it to see Rose sitting on the bed crying.**

"**Roza?"**

**She looked up at me and I could see all the pain that she hid from me in her eyes. I came over and bent down in front of me.**

"**I'm so sorry Roza. I never stopped loving you. I thought that if I left you'd be a great guardian. I remember the day you told me you'd give up being a guardian for me. I couldn't let you do that. I wanted you exceed everyone's doubts and expectations of you."**

**I put my hands on her face.**

"**I was wrong. I didn't realize how much you loved me. I thought it was okay for me to be heartbroken, but I thought you could move on with your life."**

**She looked into my eyes and gave me a kiss. It wasn't just an ordinary "I forgive you kiss." It was a lust-filled, longing, heart-filled kiss. I pushed her on the bed. I pulled off my shirt and hers. Soon we were both naked. I realized how much I loved her and I made sure she knew too. **

(A/N: I don't like to write lemons so yeah)

**After, we just laid there in pure bliss. She looked up at me.**

"**I love you so much Dimitri."**

"**I love you too, Roza."**

**After a few minutes we got up and walked out of the cabin towards the school. I held her hand in mine, never wanting to let go. I bent down and gave her a sweet kiss. She smiled. Her eyes widened suddenly.**

"**What's wrong Rose?"**

"**Oh no!"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Strigoi."**

**All of a sudden, something tackled me.**

A/N: Okay so I know the Rose/Dimitri reconnection was a little rushed but I want to get into the action! So how did everyone like the little Niko and Dimitri bondage? I love them! Oh and idk if I told you guys but I finished reading Spirit Bound about 2 weeks ago and it was sooo good! There were parts of the book that I felt like punching Lissa, but I've never really liked her. How did everyone like it? R&R please.


	12. Chapter 12: Author's Notesorry

So this isn't my year. My grandfather passed away and I am just being able to handle it. I have been super busy with school and I'm on Student Council and we just got finished with Homecoming. I will be able to update now. I am hoping to have this updated by Wednesday. Sorry this is short but it's all I have to say. Thank you for being devoted readers. I love you guys

xJordanx


	13. Chapter 13: Taken

**A/N: Didn't I promise you guys I would update by Wednesday? And what day is it? Yay! Another chapter! Thank you all for your wonderful condolences. I really appreciate it! This chapter is sort of a woah! what the? did that actually happen? type of chapter. At least that's what I think. I hope you guys liked it. I worked from Saturday to today working on it. I don't know if there are mistakes. If there are then Spell Check didn't catch it and I was too lazy to read through it. I wanted to let you guys know that no, I haven't forgotten about this story. It's my first VA story and one of my favorites! Oh you get some Mia and Eddie face time in this chapter...**

***Disclaimer***

**Niko: Jordan, can I do the disclaimer?**

**Jordan: Of course Niko *bats eyelashes***

**Niko: What's wrong with your eyes?**

**Jordan: NOTHING! *sighs* Go on.**

**Niko: *looks at me like I'm a crazy lunatic* Jordan...does not own anything. Except Anya and me.**

**Jordan: Wait, I DO own you don't I? That means I can do whatever I want.**

**Niko: What? No? *runs away***

**Jordan: *runs after him* Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

**NPOV:**

**It used to be a routine, back in California, that I and Mom used to do. Wake up and run some laps. Since we've been here I hadn't been able to run in a while so I thought that today I would get out and run. I put on some jogging pants and a white t-shirt. My hair was starting to get long so I tied it in a ponytail. Mom always made me cut it, but I could never figure out why. **_Well, now I know_**. I went out to the track and started running. I was on my 15****th**** lap or so when I heard someone falling in step next to me. I expected it to be Mom or Anya, but I was surprised to see Dimitri. I had only decided last night when Anya had come back from her little shopping trip with Dimitri that I would give him a chance.**

_***Flashback***_

_**I was lying on the couch flipping through the channels munching on some nasty banana chips Mom used to try to force me to eat when Anya came skipping in looking happy.**_

"_**Did someone have a little makeout session with Shawn Castile?" I teased, though I knew Annie wasn't the type to do that.**_

"_**NO!"She said sticking her tongue out at me. "Actually, I just came from the mall with Dad."**_

_Dad? Since when did we start calling Dimitri Dad?_

"_**Wait, I'm pretty sure he won the bet."**_

"_**Yeah, but he decided to take me. It was really fun. We talked and everything."**_

_**I snorted and went back to flipping through the channels. Anya came over, pushed my legs off the couch, and sat down.**_

"_**Niko, you have to give him a chance."**_

"_**Annie, no I don't."**_

"_**Nicolai Javen Hathaway."**_

"_**Anya Lyric Hathaway," I said matching her.**_

_**She sighed.**_

"_**Niko, seriously, you can't say that he doesn't love Mom and you can't even say that Mom doesn't love Dad."**_

_**I pretended to ignore her and she just sighed and got up.**_

"_**You know I'm right," she said right before she walked up to her room.**_

_**I knew she was right. Anya was usually always right. I just didn't know how I could possibly respect someone who had pushed Mon down into one of the deepest trenches. I knew though that even if I didn't want to, I had to try. It would be just pure selfishness if I didn't.**_

_***End Flashback***_

**I was sitting on the grass trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to get through this conversation. I knew if I kept quiet I would just be preventing the inevitable. Dimitri saved me by speaking first.**

**"Sometimes, if you concentrate you can see the beauty in the world," he said.**

_Really? _

"**Dude, you sounded so gay."**

**He just laughed. We sat there and talked for a little while. He told me how he thought that leaving Mom was for the best and that she would be a great guardian without him. I kind of understood what he was trying to do and say, but that didn't change the fact that he had hurt Mom. I told him that if he wanted to get Mom back he had to try and I wasn't going to stop him. He left and I went back to running on the track. **

**I was running what was my 7****th**** or 8****th**** lap when I thought I saw something moving in the trees. I immediately stopped and patted my pants for my stake. Mom made me and Anya carry a stake wherever we went just in case. I looked around, but I didn't see anything. I could feel something near though. I started backing away from the trees surrounding the track and backed up towards the gym. I turned for a quick second: bad move. Something tackled me to the ground and my stake flew out of my hands and onto the ground a couple of feet away from me. I elbowed whoever it was really hard in the gut and rolled onto my feet. The person got up on his feet and I saw his eyes tinged with red: Strigoi. I reacted fast. I dived for my stake at the same time as him. I reached it first and pushed him down. He started coming at me and boy was he fast! He managed to get me pinned to the ground and was leaning down to bite me when I pushed me legs and threw him off of me. All of a sudden two more hands grabbed my shoulders and then two more hands. Before I knew it 4 or 5 strigoi had me surrounded and held. I tried running back two of them we holding me. **

"**What do we do with him?" asked a blonde one who had most likely been a human by his height.**

"**Keep him with the others. He'll make a fine warrior when he's awakened," said a brunette guy who was clearly the leader.**

**I started yelling curse words at them and kicking my legs when something hard hit the back of my head and I was out.**

* * *

**APOV:**

**I woke up and was going to head to the gym to work out before classes started. I made it down to the living room area of the dorms when someone walked out of the kitchen. I continued walking until I hear my name.**

"**Anya!"**

**I turned around to see Shawn Castile walking towards me. I smiled.**

"**Hey Shawn. What's up?"**

"**Nothing, except we barely have any food in the kitchen."**

"**I think that's why we have a cafeteria," I said shaking my head.**

"**Yeah, but I'm in the mood for pancakes."**

**I laughed.**

"**Good luck with that. I doubt they have pancakes."**

"**No, I doubt they do, but I know some place that does."**

"**Oh really? And where is that?" I asked, liking where this conversation was going.**

"**Denny's."**

"**Denny's?" I said laughing.**

"**Yep. We could go there and have breakfast."**

"**We? Who's we?"**

"**Me and you."**

**I smiled.**

"**Don't you need permission to leave campus? Wouldn't that take a couple of days to approve?"**

"**No, not if you asked a couple of days ago like I did."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah, we could go right now."**

"**Okay. Wait, but-"**

"**Don't worry. Unfortunately my parents are going. They said that no one else had any free time, but I think they just want to meet the girl I like."**

"**The girl you like?"**

**He blushed, turning red. I smiled and took his hand. We walked towards the parking lot.**

"**They're waiting for us by the car."**

"**Okay."**

**Just as we were nearing there, I stopped. My eyes widened. Shawn turned to me.**

"**What's up?"**

"**Something's wrong."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

**A man about Uncle Chris's height with dark hair and a shorter woman with blonde hair and blue eyes came over to us.**

"**Is this the lovely girl you were talking about Shawn?" asked the woman.**

"**Yes. Mom, Dad, meet Anya Hathaway."**

"**Hathaway huh?" said the man. "I'm guessing you are Rose and Dimitri's daughter."**

**I nodded, still trying to figure out what was wrong.**

"**I'm Eddie Castile and this is my wife, Mia Rinaldi-Castile."**

**I smiled at them.**

"**What's wrong?" asked Mia.**

"**I don't know. Something is wrong. I can feel it."**

"**Well, let's calm down and see if we can figure it out," said Eddie.**

"**Oh no! I think it's Nicolai! Something's wrong with him."**

"**Are you sure?"**

**I thought for a second.**

"**Yes! I'm positive."**

"**Let's go find him," said Eddie.**

**We all started walking towards the track since that's where I thought he would be.**

"**Wait! I have to find my mom."**

"**I think someone saw her walking through the forest to one of the cabins. You can check there. Shawn, go with her," said Mia.**

"**Okay."**

**Shawn and I walked towards the forest. I tripped over a branch.**

"**Shit!"**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah. Let's just find my mom quick."**

**He agreed and grabbed my hand to pull me up. Snap! A branch snapped. I looked at Shawn, but I knew he couldn't have done it because he was helping me. I looked around me and Shawn did the same. As he was turning back something jumped at him and slammed him against the ground. I reached for the stake Mom made me and Niko carry everywhere. I tried to attack, but something hit me in the neck and all I saw were two pairs of red eyes.**

A/N: Well, there's another chapter! What do you guys think? Do you guys like it? I hope you do! Review please! I would greatly appreciate it!


	14. Chapter 14: Attack!

**A/N: So aha I'm such a forgetful bee-yep just made that up! I definitely wrote like two thirds of this and then I forgot and when I tried looking for it, I remembered I hadn't uploaded so I just spent about an hour and a half finishing this! I hope you like it! Thank You to all of you who have been with me from the beginning! I appreciate it! And for those of you who are also reading Is It Fate? I did the same thing with that chapter so I should have that uploaded hopefully by Wednesday, but we'll see. I just got cast in our school musical Willy Wonka! and I'm also the choreographer for it so I'm going to be super duper busy BUT Christmas Vacation is a week away(Friday's my last day!) so I'm hoping to do some writing then. Stay tuned!**

***Disclaimer***

**Me: ANYA?**

**Annie: Yes?**

**Me: I don't think you've done it before so why don't you try it?**

**Annie: Yay!**

**Niko: Hey! I want to do it too!**

**Annie: No! It's MY turn! *pushes Niko to the ground***

**Niko: *tries to get up but Anya sits on him***

**Annie: *over muffled yelling* Jordan does NOT own anything to do with Vampire Academy except me and Dumbo over here *smiles sweetly***

**Me: *ignores Niko's screaming* Thank you Annie! Enjoy!:D**

* * *

**RPOV:**

**Finally letting myself be with Dimitri was the hardest thing I've ever had to do because if I finally gave in then my heart was his to do whatever he wanted with it. However, with that first kiss I knew he would never do anything to hurt me ever again. As we were walking through the woods, he clutched my hands and I him for I didn't want this moment to ever end. I looked up into his eyes and they were filled with so much love. Love that seem directed at me. He inched forward and I closed the gap between us. The kiss was sweet like sugar and I smiled at him.** _Now we can be a family._

**All of a sudden, I started getting nauseous. It was horrible.** _What is hap- Oh shit! _**I knew before I saw him and yet I still wasn't fast enough. A strigoi jumped out of the trees and tackled Dimitri to the ground. Years ago when the twins were about 3, we were attacked by a strigoi. I had felt a nauseous feeling before he attacked us. I managed to get us away, but later I realized that I could sense when strigoi were near. I watched as Dimitri fell to the ground. Fortunately, that wasn't enough to completely take down a guardian as experienced as Dimitri. He went right into guardian mode and started fighting him. I knew my nausea wouldn't be that bad if it was only one. There had to be more around somewhere. I felt something behind me and knew it was a strigoi. I spun quickly with a roundhouse kick and it landed straight to the chest of a strigoi. He came at me again but I blocked his hits. Sometime during my fight and Dimitri's three other strigoi had joined in. I was stuck fighting two while Dimitri had to fend with three. I managed to land a hit to the side of the head of one strigoi and he fell. The other dove for my legs but I kneed him in the face. I pulled my stake from my shoe and thrusted it into the chest of the first strigoi. The second one tried to jump at my back. I spun out of his hold but he landed a kick to my stomach. It hurt like hell but that only fueled me to kill him more. I did a low spin and knocked him to the ground. I plunged my stake through his chest piercing his heart. As the life faded from him he had a smug grin on his face and said "Your kids look just like you."**

**"Jackass," I muttered.**

**I froze.**

**"Wait! How the hell does he know I have kids?"**

**I looked over to where Dimitri was staking the last strigoi with a worried expression on my face. He got up and walked over to me.**

**"Let's not panic too much. Hopefully, some of his friends just happened to see them-"**

**"-or something could have happened to them. Dimitri! We have to go back to the school. NOW!"**

**"Okay Roza," he said trying to keep calm, but I could see his eyes with filled with worry about the kids.**

**We ran through the woods towards the school. As we broke through, we saw that the school was already in a full-fledged battle. Every available guardian and even a few novices were fighting. A strigoi tried to punch Dimitri but he blocked it. He started fighting him.**

**"I'm going to find the kids," I shouted to Dimitri.**

**I saw him nod and he went back to battle as another strigoi joined in the fight.**

**I raced to the novice dorms. A few guardians were fighting off strigoi so none would enter. I ran past them and through the door. All of the novices, those that were not as skilled to fight, were packed into one of the rooms behind the storage closet that we kept just in case something like an attack on the school happened. I looked around helplessly, but I couldn't spot neither Anya nor Nicolai.**

**"Anya! Nicolai!"**

**Everything was chaotic. The kids were trying to keep calm but they were just kids so it wasn't expected of them to be able to do it. Many were talking on their phones to parents, friends, etc. That's when I realized that most of the kids in there were Moroi. They must have ushered some of the Moroi into the Novice building and the rest of the novices were probably sent to the Moroi dorms to protect it.**

**I saw Shawn Castile sitting on a chair, leaning back against the wall with an ice pack on the back of his head. I rushed over to him.**

**"Shawn? What happened?"**

**"Anva tur tijen-" he started to say.**

**"Shawn? You might have a concussion. I want you to lie down on the couch until we can get a doctor to look at you."**

**He widened his eyes at me and shook his head. He stopped, took a deep breath, and squeezed his eyes open and closed.**

**"Anya!"**

**"What about her," I asked anxiously.**

**"Taken…by strigoi. We were…walking… find you... some…something…hit over... back...my head. Gone…when wake up," he said slowly.**

**"So you're saying that Anya was taken by strigoi?" I screamed.**

**Everyone stopped chattering and stared at me. Shawn nodded at me and closed his eyes. I led him over to the couch and walked out of the room. I had to find my daughter! I didn't know where Nick was either. On my way rushing out of the building I bumped into a guardian. I looked up to see Eddie rushing in.**

**"Rose! We need help over in the elementary dorms! We hardly have any guardians over there and the ones that are over there can't keep up for much longer!"**

**"I can't, Eddie! I have to find my kids!"**

**"I know you're worried about your kids, but we need help here!"**

**"No! I need to find my kids!"**

**"Don't you think I'm worried about Shawn too? I heard he probably has a concussion. The doctor is all the way on the other side of the school where the elementary school kids are and there's no way I could possibly get him them or her here in time and avoid strigoi! So pull it together and act like the damn guardian I know you still are!"**

**I stopped and breathed.**

**"You're right. Let's go!"**

**We started running towards the other side of the school. Just as I was running I felt very scared and frightened and worried about….me? I realized that they weren't my feelings.**

**"Hold on Eddie! Something's wrong with Lissa!"**

**I went into Lissa's head. She was in her living room with Christian and Nathan. I could see guardians around them. I assumed they were the Queen's Guardians. Everybody knew of them but you never really knew who they were. They were famous for being the best of the best. When guardians retired from being a Queen's Guardian, most royal Moroi tried to get them to be their guardians. I was supposed to be one when Lissa because Queen, but obviously that didn't happen.**

**Lissa was pacing around. Christian was sitting on the couch trying to calm her and Nathan was staring at Lissa and repeatedly checking his phone. She was worried about me.**

**"Do you think she's alright?"**

**"Liss, I'm pretty sure Rose can take care of herself. Plus she has Dimitri and he would never let something happen to her."**

**"I know, but you never know what could happen."**

**She groaned.**

**"I wish I knew what was going on!"**

**I pulled out of her head to see Eddie watching me intently.**

**"Is she okay?"**

**"Yeah, just worried about me. I'm going to go check on her really quick."**

**"Rose," he warned.**

**"I know. I'm just going to pop my head in and I'll meet you over there."**

**He gave a short nod and starting run in the direction of the elementary dorms. I ran to Lissa's house and saw guardians posted around it; some were fighting a lot of strigoi and many of the strigoi were lying dead on the ground.** _Damn! I guess they are that good!_ **The guardian at the door recognized me and let me in. I ran into the living room.**

**"ROSE!" Lissa shouted in joy as she wrapped her arms around my neck.**

**"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted you to stop worrying, okay?"**

**"Rose, please stay here."**

**"You know I can't. There are other people besides you that need protection plus the guardians are doing a fantastic job I see."**

**"But Rose you're my best friend and I don't want you hurt."**

**"I promise to be safe. I really have to go."**

**She gave me another hug and I ran out of the house and head towards the other dorms. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Christian running behind me. For a Moroi, he still managed to keep pace with me.**

**"Pyro! What do you think you're doing?"**

**"I'm going to help you Rose! I don't want Lissa to worry that something is going to happen to you."**

**"What if something happens to you? Liss will never forgive me and Nathan won't have a father."**

**"I'm helping you whether you like it or not", he said giving me a defiant look.**

**I groaned.**

**"Fine, but all you do is set them on fire. Do NOT try to fight them. Promise?"**

**"I promise not to try to fight them."**

**We reached the elementary dorms and I could see a few guardians fighting off some of the Strigoi but a lot more Strigoi were coming and they were quickly outnumbering the guardians.**

**"Ready for some Strigoi ass-kicking?" I asked Christian.**

**"Always," he said giving me his signature smirk.**

I know! I'm evil but this chapter was already over 1600 words WITHOUT the author notes BUT don't worry more will come. I wanted to include the Rose/Christian fight scene because I feel that it bonds them more like brother and sister. The next chapter will probably be short because it's just going to be them fighting but you never know because I tend to change my mind! Haha! Anyway, please REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15: Sneak Peek!

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been forever so to let you know that I AM working on the next chapter, here's a sneak peek..its only about 890 words(lot less from my usual 1200-2000 words) but it's only meant as a SNEAK PEEK! Tell me if you like it...I'm currently a little sick but not the hacking your brains out kind of sick..I think I have a thyroid inflammation which makes it really hard for me to swallow and talk and makes me tired. I have a Dr's appt on Wed so before then I'll try to work on the story...anyway READ! Oh and my best friend Amanda(she reads this too!) gave me an AWESOME idea that will make this story a lot longer than I intended which is good! You guys might hate it though so you'll just have to watch and see...**

***Disclaimer***

**I unfortunately do not own Vampire Academy. That belongs to Richelle Mead. I do however own Anya and Nicolai Hathaway as well as Shawn Castile. My characters can not be used by anyone else unless approved by me..thank you!**

* * *

APOV:

**My head hurt so badly. Everything was fuzzy and for a second I didn't remember what happened. Then everything flooded back to me. I tried to move my arms but they were tied behind my back. I felt something wet on the side of my head and when I rubbed my shoulder to it, it smelled like blood.**

**"Oh no! Oh shit!"**

**"Anya?"**

**I looked up. I noticed then that I was in what seemed like a room but I really couldn't tell because everything was pitch black.**

**"Anya is that you?"**

**My heart beat at a rapid pace upon hearing a familiar voice but then ultimately became sad when I realized who it was.**

**"Nicolai! Yes it's me Anya!"**

**I felt movement and then second later warm familiar hands came to hug me. Nicolai untied my hands and I hugged him back hard.**

**"Where are we?" I asked him.**

**"I don't know. I woke up here just like you did. What happened with you?"**

**I told him about my trip with Shawn and then getting knocked out.**

**"Hmm, so there is something between you and Castile," he said.**

**I could hear the smirk in his voice.**

**"Seriously, Niko, not the time! We have to find a way out!"**

**"Don't you think I know that? Look, I heard some of the strigoi bringing in more people when they must have brought you in. My arms were tied so I couldn't fight."**

**My eyes widened at the thought of there being more people in the room. We were quiet for a second when we heard light footsteps; I assumed strigoi: possibly 4 or 5. All of a sudden, a bright light captured the room illuminating everything. It was then that I saw Niko was right. They had captured what looked to be 3 people; two Morois': a guy and a girl and one dhampir girl, another dhampir who I faintly remembered from one of my classes but I couldn't remember his name, and a young Moroi boy who looked about 5. The Dhampir was knocked out on the ground as were the two girls but I could see the Moroi guy was awake and sitting protectively in front of them; I assume they were friends. The young Moroi boy was crouched in a corner with his knees up to his chest and his arms around them.**

**I turned towards the light, letting my eyes adjust. I felt Niko grip my hand as his eyes came into focus.**

**"Well, look here! It seems like the sleepyheads finally woke up!" sneered one of the strigoi with blonde hair.**

**"Yeah wish I was still asleep! Maybe then it will erase your ugly face from my memory," Niko retorted.**

**I gripped Niko's arm to stop him from taunting the strigoi any further. There was an evil glint in the strigoi's eyes that told me he could kill Niko in a second.**

**"What do you want from us?" the Moroi boy spoke up.**

**Another strigoi with chestnut hair and a slim build, probably was a Moroi because he was changed, spoke.**

**"Everyone in this room will be awakened whether you want to…or not," he said, pointedly looking at Niko.**

**"Of course the little one is only here for food and the other dhampir girl will make an excellent blood whore."**

**"Why you-" the Moroi boy started, standing up.**

**"Sam!" the dhampir girl yelled, pulling his arm.**

**They must have woken up sometime during our "chat." The other moroi girl was hiding because the dhampir.**

**"Sam, don't," she said, quietly pulling him back to their corner.**

**He reluctantly sat down but had a cold hard stare at the blond strigoi. The blond strigoi just smiled and winked at the group. He turned his attention back to Nicolai and me.**

**"After the raid on the school is finished, you will all be transported and then awakened. Congratulations," he said as if it were something we'd all dreamt of our entire lives.**

**With that, he and the other strigoi left. One of them set down one of their lamps so that there was light still illuminating the room. I heard the soft release of breath from everyone in the room. Niko and I turned and sat down facing them.**

**"What are all your names?" I asked.**

**"Samuel Ivashkov," said the Moroi boy.**

**"Ivashkov? You know my uncle Adrian Ivashkov?"**

**"Yes, my cousin. You must be Anya and Nicolai Hathaway then. Cousin Adrian talks about you all the time."**

**"Yes we are," Nick said.**

**"Wait, aren't your parents Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov," the dhampir girl asked.**

**I guessed word around here traveled fast. Nicolai grudgingly nodded his head but at the thought of my parents, I clutched Niko's arm,**

**"Wow, they are amazing fighters," she said still in awe.**

**"Nick, we have to get out of here," I whispered to him.**

**"I know."**

**"I'm Clara Flagler and this is my best friend Vanessa Drozdov," she said pointing to the Moroi girl next to her.**

**I looked over in the corner towards the little Moroi boy.**

**"What's your name, sweetie?"**

**"Anthony. Anthony Ozera."**

**"Ozera?"**

A/N: Ozera? Isn't Christian's last name Ozera? What the heck? What's his relation to Christian? What's going to happen to them? Will Rose and Dimitri get to them in time or will something happen?-if you didn't notice that's foreshadowing lol


	16. Chapter 16: Trapped!

**A/N: READ THIS! So this is the full chapter and even if you read the sneak peek you have to read the beginning over again because I added some more things to it! Anywho I couldn't decide where I wanted to stop this chapter so I thought here would be good. I have been up for about 32 hours(not one wink of sleep) so I decided to just try and finish this chapter. Please enjoy!**

***Disclaimer***

**Me: Bah! I'm tired! Rose? Please do the disclaimer since you're not in this chapter?**

**Rose: K. Jordan does NOT own VA-**

**Me: As much as I wish I did!**

**Rose: She does however own my kids and the kids mentioned in the chapter plus Shawn Castile.**

**Me: Thanks! Enjoy people!**

* * *

**APOV:**

**My head hurt so badly. Everything was fuzzy and for a second I didn't remember what happened. Then everything flooded back to me. I tried to move my arms but they were tied behind my back. I felt something wet on the side of my head and when I rubbed my shoulder to it, it smelled like blood. **

"**Oh no! Oh shit!"**

"**Anya?"**

**I looked up. I noticed then that I was in what seemed like a room but I really couldn't tell because everything was pitch black.**

"**Anya is that you?"**

**My heart beat at a rapid pace upon hearing a familiar voice but then ultimately became sad when I realized who it was.**

"**Nicolai! Yes it's me Anya!"**

**I felt movement and then second later warm familiar hands came to hug me. Nicolai untied my hands and I hugged him back hard.**

"**Where are we?" I asked him.**

"**I don't know. I woke up here just like you did. What happened with you?"**

**I told him about my trip with Shawn and then getting knocked out.**

"**Hmm, so there is something between you and Castile," he said.**

**I could hear the smirk in his voice.**

"**Seriously, Niko, not the time! We have to find a way out!"**

"**Don't you think I know that? Look, I heard some of the strigoi bringing in more people when they must have brought you in. My arms were tied so I couldn't fight."**

**My eyes widened at the thought of there being more people in the room. We were quiet for a second when we heard light footsteps; I assumed strigoi: possibly 4 or 5. All of a sudden, a bright light captured the room illuminating everything. It was then that I saw Niko was right. They had captured what looked to be 3 people; two Morois': a guy and a girl and one dhampir girl, another dhampir who I faintly remembered from one of my classes but I couldn't remember his name, and a young Moroi boy who looked about 5. The Dhampir was knocked out on the ground as were the two girls but I could see the Moroi guy was awake and sitting protectively in front of them; I assume they were friends. The young Moroi boy was crouched in a corner with his knees up to his chest and his arms around them. **

**I turned towards the light, letting my eyes adjust. I felt Niko grip my hand as his eyes came into focus.**

"**Well, look here! It seems like the sleepyheads finally woke up!" sneered one of the strigoi with blonde hair.**

"**Yeah wish I was still asleep! Maybe then it will erase your ugly face from my memory," Niko retorted.**

**I gripped Niko's arm to stop him from taunting the strigoi any further. There was an evil glint in the strigoi's eyes that told me he could kill Niko in a second. **

"**What do you want from us?" the Moroi boy spoke up.**

**Another strigoi with chestnut hair and a slim build, probably was a Moroi because he was changed, spoke.**

"**Everyone in this room will be awakened whether you want to…or not," he said, pointedly looking at Niko.**

"**Of course the little one is only here for food and the other dhampir girl will make an excellent blood whore."**

"**Why you-" the Moroi boy started, standing up.**

"**Sam!" the dhampir girl yelled, pulling his arm. **

**They must have woken up sometime during our "chat." The other moroi girl was hiding because the dhampir.**

"**Sam, don't," she said, quietly pulling him back to their corner.**

**He reluctantly sat down but had a cold hard stare at the blond strigoi. The blond strigoi just smiled and winked at the group. He turned his attention back to Nicolai and me. **

"**After the raid on the school is finished, you will all be transported and then awakened. Congratulations," he said as if it were something we'd all dreamt of our entire lives.**

**Using extraordinary strigoiric speed he flashed next to the dhampir girl and took hold of her. She was caught off guard so she couldn't react and before we could react, he had grabbed hold of her hair, pushing it back to expose her neck, and sunk his fangs into her. Her screams pierced our ears jolting us back into action. Nick and I raced towards them but were held off by the other three strigois. The moroi boy made a grab for the girl but the blond strigoi just clutched her to him even tighter. He pulled her hair back making her head lean further and further back until we heard a snap! I looked away not wanting to see her dead boy clang to the ground. When I didn't hear anything after a moment, I looked back. The girl wasn't dead but was breathing really hard.**

"**I know you dhampirs are very cunning and will try to hatch a plan, but try to escape and I will have to snap her neck! Or maybe I'll just snap the little boy's neck. I know he won't put up a fight," he said smiling evilly.**

**With that, he threw the girl across the room against the wall causing another snap then him and the other strigoi left. One of them set down one of their lamps so that there was light still illuminating the room. I heard the soft release of breath from everyone in the room. Niko and I turned and sat down facing them. The girl's moroi friends had rushed to her side immediately making sure she was okay.**

"**What are all your names?" I asked.**

"**Samuel Ivashkov," said the Moroi boy.**

"**Ivashkov? You know my uncle Adrian Ivashkov?"**

"**Yes, my cousin. You must be Anya and Nicolai Hathaway then. Cousin Adrian talks about you all the time."**

"**Yes we are," Nick said.**

"**Wait, aren't your parents Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov," the dhampir girl asked.**

**I didn't think she was up for chit-chat but we were going to be stuck there for a while. I guessed word around here traveled fast. Nicolai grudgingly nodded his head but at the thought of my parents, I clutched Niko's arm,**

"**Wow, they are amazing fighters," she said still in awe.**

"**Nick, we have to get out of here," I whispered to him.**

"**I know."**

"**I'm Clara Flagler and this is my best friend Vanessa Drozdov," she said pointing to the Moroi girl next to her.**

"**Wish we could have met under different circumstances," Vanessa said.**

"**Tell me about it," murmured Samuel.**

**Vanessa looked at Clara and Clara shook her head. She looked sad until Clara took her hand. They seemed to exchange a silent conversation between them. I remembered my mom telling me something about that…**

"**Oh shit! Are you guys shadow-kissed?" I exclaimed.**

"**Shadow-kissed?"**

"**Come on, you must have heard the story of my mom and Queen Lissa."**

**The two girls slowly shook their heads. I sighed.**

"**When my mom and Lissa were maybe 10 years old, I think, they, including Lissa's family got into a car crash. Lissa's whole family died; including my mother."**

**The girls gasped.**

"**Lissa saw my mom laying there and she brought her back from the dead only she didn't realize it. Only later on, years later, did they figure it out."**

**The girls nodded their heads slowly starting to understand.**

"**When my mom was brought back to life she became shadow-kissed meaning that she is still a part of the land of the dead. She could feel everything Lissa felt. Whether she was angry or happy or jealous, my mom felt it all."**

**The girls' eyes bulged.**

"**I can hear everything Nessa says in her head or what she feels and sometimes I get sort of sucked in to her head and I can see everything through her eyes."**

"**Exactly! My mom did that with Lissa. When we get out of here, you guys will have to sit with them and talk."**

"**You mean IF we get out of here," Vanessa said.**

"**No, Ness, not IF we get out of here. WHEN we get out of here." Clara said.**

"**You don't know if we're getting out of here Clar. He almost killed you!"**

"**I know we're getting out of here!" I said.**

**Vanessa looked skeptical, as well as Sam. I looked to Nicolai for help.**

"**Alright guys. This is what's going to happen: when the strigoi come in here again, Anya, Clara, and I will take down whoever's there. Once we've taken them down everyone has a buddy. Clara and Vanessa, Anya and Sam, I'll take the kid and we'll all run for light. If we see guardians then we know we're going the right way. Agreed?"**

**Everyone nodded. I looked over in the corner towards the little Moroi boy.**

"**What's your name, sweetie?"**

"**Anthony. Anthony Ozera."**

"**Ozera?"**

**I advanced on him quickly. He shrunk away from me, suddenly afraid. I stopped myself.**

"**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. My mom's best friend, Lissa, is married to someone with the last name Ozera."**

**He slightly relaxed, but still had a scared look in his eyes. I grabbed the lamp and went to sit closer to him. I could see that he indeed had the signature icy blue Ozera eyes and the dark black hair. He was like a younger version of Nathan.**

"**Do you know someone named Christian Ozera?"**

**He slowly nodded his head.**

"**My mommy talked about him."**

"**Who's your mommy?"**

**Before he could answer there was a commotion outside of the door. All thoughts of who this little boy could be raced out of my head as all my attention was focused on the door. Niko, Clara, and I stalked over to the door. Niko took one side, Clara took the other, and I took the front. The front door opened and we immediately attacked. I kicked, punched, and slammed into my opponent until they grabbed my wrists.**

"**Anya, stop!" my opponent shouted.**

**I finally stopped and focused on who was standing in front of me. They weren't dhampirs; they were…GUARDIANS! I looked up into the brown eyes, so much like Niko's, of my father.**

"**Dad!"**

**I looked over to see Niko come slamming into Dimitri's arms. **

A/N: Who shouted Dad? Is Niko about to fight Dimitri or what? and who the heck is Anthony Ozera? The ideas are flowing through my brain and I already know what's going to happen in the next chapter...you might find out two out of three answers...REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17: Fight Part 1

A/N: Wow its been, what, two months since I've updated? That sure iss a loong time! Thanks to my amazing viewers who have stayed with me since the beginning. You guys rock! I've just been busy with Track and stuff...I'm a Sophomore in high school if no one knew so the year is almost up and I'll be starting Junior year so I have to start thinking about where I want to go and all that jazz. I am currently on Spring Break so I am hoping to get another chapter out to you. I actually wrote this chapter for my American Literature Honors class so some of the vocab is better haha. I have to do another vocab story so you definitely WILL be getting another chapter. This is smaller because I was going to continue it but I didn't have enough time and I wanted the next part of it to be suspenseful. Anyway, tell me if you like it.

* * *

RPOV:

Christian and I advanced on a group of three or four strigoi about to ambush a Guardian. I gave him a stake in case any strigoi tried to surprise him and gestured for him to stay back after he had set them on fire. Assenting to my orders, he did as I told. As I slowly approached the strigoi closest to us, he immediately combusted into flames. I pounced on my adversary and set out to maim him. With a ferocity I didn't know existed in me, I swiftly kicked the flamboyantly smoldering creature to the ground and staked him. Whatever was left of his undead life drifted away.

Our scuffle, however, alerted the other strigoi who were fighting around the area. In cumulative insurmountable numbers, the evil creatures approached me.

"Well, if it isn't the prestigious Rose Hathaway," one of the strigoi said, smirking.

"Prestigious? You're not trying to flatter me in order to take my life now are you?" I laughed, "Sorry, my soul is irredeemable."

The smirk fell as the barbarism that is the strigoi emerged. Four strigoi jumped on me and the fighting proceeded. Christian set many on fire, but I could see it disgruntled him to have to sit and watch. Unable to stick to protocol, Christian jumped into the fight quicklu knocking two strigoi out and staking them with the stake I'd given him. I was too busy staking two or more strigoi to bother to yell at him, but when I was done, he was definitely getting his ass handed to him in the form of Rose Hathaway! He did, however, hold his own and ended up staking six or seven more strigoi. After awhile I lost count and just started staking. The last strigoi was very elusive in being killed so it took an arduous effort to stake him. Christian continually set his last strioig on fire, emaciating his skin. As I pulled my stake out of the strigoi, I looked up at Christian ready to beat the shit out of him for being stupid enough to join the fight, but I quickly realized it would be a tenuous argument so I dropped it.

Christian didn't say anything as he strode over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He released me from his hold and I leaned against the gnarl of the tree as I closed my eyes and let out a breath. I opened my eyes to see most of the Guardians staring at Christina and I in awe. I guessed even after 15 years, most Moroi were afraid to fight alongside Dhampirs. They looked at us with an arbitrary view, some even going to lengths of smiling and nodding at us almost as if to say "Well Done!" Suddenly, my 6'7" Russian heartthrob barreled towards me gathering me in his arms. I resisted the urge to succumb to my indulgence in front of all the Guardians. Even after battling strigoi, the smell of him still sent me over the edge. Dimitri grabbed my face and passionately kissed me. A warm, burning, tingly feeling went all through my body as it did every time I kissed him. Eventually we had to stop for a breath. I could see out of the corner of my eye the Guardians pointedly looking away and Chris smirking but I really didn't give a crap. In this moment, it was just Dimitri and I.

"Roza," he breathed.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone notice I didn't bold anything in this chapter. I think its an accomplishment for me lol I have a bolding problem...I'm seeking help. Anywho I PROMISE the next chapter WILL be wayyy longer than this! I wouldn't exactly call this a sneak peek because it wasn't all that interesting but its helped me with my writer's laziness(its not writer's block because I know what I want to happen I just can't seem to get it out in words) Next chapter SHOULD be up hopefully sometime this week but if not definitely next week since I have to turn the story in next week...REVIEW PLEASE!


	18. Chapter 18: Revealed

A/N: Are you guys proud of me? It hasn't been two months! So I definitely wrote this last night and just typed it up and uploaded it to here. This chapter sets us the next chapter and let me tell you, you will hate me for what's going to happen next chapter. So when you're finished reading this...remember that you love me! haha. Anyway I am always grateful to everyone for reading and reviewing and the ones that have been with me from chapter one! I'm trying to make this fast because Sound of Music is on and the best part is about to come up! Sooo enjoy!

*Disclaimer*

Me: *crying*

Eddie: What's wrong?

Me: I forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter.

Eddie: Aww! I'll do it for you. *pull me into a hug*

Me: *sniffles* Thanks! *takes out scissors behind his back*

Eddie: Jordan does not own VA..only Shawn, Anya, Nicolai, and the any other names you aren't familiar with *I cut off piece of his hair* ouch! Did you just cut off a piece of my hair?

Me: No! I think something bit you..

Eddie: *narrows his eyes* O...kay *walks away*

Me: *laughs* Sucker! *tapes piece of hair next to Dimitri's*

Well there is my stalkerish disclaimer...ENJOY!

* * *

RPOV:

It took all of my willpower to pull away from Dimitri; to abstain from grabbing him and taking him right then and there. As much as I wanted to do just that, there were other things that took precedence over it, like finding our children. I looked into his warm chocolate brown eyes that held nothing but love.

"Comrade," I whispered, "As much as I'd love to stand here and kiss you, we do need to find Anya and Nicolai."

The mention of his kids seemed to rouse him out of whatever lovey-dovey state he was in and rejuvenate him as a new mission was evident in his mind. He nodded and as if in silent agreement everyone headed towards the gym to regroup. As badly as I wanted to think of only my kids, my mind wouldn't let me. As we walking through the foliage, my mind wandered to earlier when I pushed Dimitri away. My mind was telling me it was because I was worried about Niko and Annie, but my heart was telling me that it was because I couldn't truly let myself love him. I did love him, yes, but there's a part of me that is afraid that he will leave again. He wouldn't be leaving just me this time. He would be leaving Nicolai and Anya, too. Even though I know he loves me there was still a voice in my head that was constantly screaming at me to not allow him to get closer to me or else he'd rip my heart, that had managed to mend itself, and stomp all over it. I shook my head, not wanting to think about it anymore, as we entered the gym.

Tons of guardians were milling around the gym, some injured and some were trying to restore order and organize everything, unsuccessfully I might add. I saw Eddie and managed to get his attention. He quickly ran over.

"Christian, Lissa is looking for you," Eddie said.

He nodded and walked off to the mass of blonde hair that was anxiously looking around.

"Have you been to see Shawn?" I asked Eddie.

"Yeah, the doctor managed to get around and see him. He has a concussion and will probably be in bed for a few days meaning no training. He's asleep now but I'm sure when he wakes up he won't be happy to know he's on bed rest."

I smirked a little thinking of Shawn bedridden. He was just like Eddie, he wanted to train so badly so he would be ready to protect Morois' when the time came. I noticed a few Moroi in the gym, some of them there to help their Guardians, which was rare of Moroi, and some had fought in the battle which needless to say was not that many Moroi. I looked over to see that Christian had found Lissa and was talking to her. I would have to check on her later, but I could feel through the bond that she was fine; a little anxious but nonetheless relieved to know that Christian and I were safe. Speaking of me, she caught my eye and gave me a look that said we would talk more when it wasn't so crazy.

Suddenly, a loud piercing noise sounded throughout the gymnasium. I covered my ears as all eyes went to the whistler. Hans, the Queen's head Guardian, lowered the whistle from his mouth as silence went though the room. Hans paced the stage, glaring at those who dared to speak. As Lissa was at St. Vladimir's most of the time, Hans stayed at court to keep everything running smoothly. He had come to St. Vlad's earlier in the week to organize the Guardians who were set to come in.

"The wards have been breached," he yelled, voice echoing throughout the room," By what? We aren't sure but we suspect humans are aiding the Strigoi. Why they would even have the gall to take us on is entirely idiotic. Most of the Guardians here are injured which leaves a scarcity of Guardians able to find the Strigoi hideout."

Just then four or five Guardians walked through the door and ran to Hans, handing him a few slips of paper. He read over the contents of the papers, furrowing his brow ever so slightly.

"Ahem," he said, clearing his throat, "It seems that a few novices and Moroi are unaccounted for:

Samuel Ivashkov."

I guessed he was some sort of cousin to Adrian.

"Vanessa Drozdov."

There was a small gasp and I saw it was from the Drozdov Guardian. She guarded Victoria Drozdov who I guessed was the mother of Vanessa. She looked taken aback before regaining her Guardian mask.

"Clara Flagler"

I didn't recognize her name. By this time, Lissa had made her way over to me and grabbed my other hand, the one not currently clinging to Dimitri's, giving it a small squeeze.

"Anthony Ozera."

Pairs of eyes, including mine, shot towards Christian who suddenly stiffened.

"Chris, who's Anthony Ozera? I don't think I've ever heard of him," Lissa asked.

"It can't be," he murmured, "She died."

"What can't be? Who died?" I asked.

Hans glared at my group, silently willing us to be quiet so he could finish this dreaded list. As he went to read another name, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes flitted towards mine so quickly I thought I'd imagined it. He cleared his throat as he read the next name:

"Anya Hathaway"

_No!_ I thought. At least, I thought I thought it, but apparently not as my voice reverberated off the walls. Hans gave me a sad look as he read the last name.

"Nicolai Hathaway"

I felt like my life was over. Dimitri looked like he wanted to sit and ruminate over how this could have possibly happened. It took all the exertion I could muster and self-control to not collapse right then and there, but I didn't. When Connor died, I completely lost it and abandoned my kids, but this time, I promised them I wouldn't do that. I was going to find them.

"Do we have any volunteers who would be willing to form a search part?" Hans asked.

Dimitri and I stepped forward, as well as a cornucopia of other Guardians. We soon had a team of 15 assembled and ready to go.

A/N: Don't hate me...I was going to write it all the way up to when Niko slams into Dimitri, but I want to next chapter to go further than that so...SORRY! Review and I'll be sure to update hopefully next week if I get more vocab! Okay bye! Off to Sound of Music!


	19. Chapter 19: Save Us!

A/N: Are you guys proud of me? I actually wrote this chapter last week, but I didn't finish it until last friday in 2nd period and then I had to turn it in. Even when I got it back today I still had to type it up plus another page and a half. My American Lit student teacher loves my story! It's so awesome! Anywho this chapter has been stuck in my brain forever, but it took FOREVER to get here. I hope you like it! Oh and, not that it has anything to do with the story but, I have a really big pet peeve about stories! I absolutely find it so IRRITATING when a writer does not know the difference between except and accept! Everytime someone does that from now on I will be writing the definitions in the review! Ok rant over! Enjoy!

*Disclaimer*

Me: Anthony sweetie? Can you please do the disclaimer?

Anthony: Why does everyone keep calling me sweetie? I'm 8! Just because I'm short doesn't mean you can call me sweetie!

Me: Umm Anthony? Why are you so out of character today?

Anthony: *sniffles* Someone stole my stuffed panda

Me: Aww! I'll get you a new one...

Anthony: Thanks Jordan!

Me: You're Welcome! Now can you please do the disclaimer for me?

Anthony: Okay. Jordan does not own anything except the kids and a few of the Guardians.

Me: ENJOY! Now let's go get that stuffed panda!

* * *

RPOV:

My heart pitter-pattered, threatening to jump out of my chest. I remained unscathed but I tried to calm myself down. _Come on Rose!_ I though. _You have to focus. _I tried to focus on what was happening in front of me. We had moved to one of the conference rooms in the Guardians' dormitory. As Dimitri and I walked in, I realized we were the last ones in as everyone was already seated at the table, grim looks on their faces. I studied each one noting that Eddie, Stan, who had arrived with some other Guardians earlier in the week, and a few I recognized from my novice years were among them. I was shocked as my eyes settle on fierce, mother-like ones. _Alberta_

"Alberta?" I asked incredulously.

She smiled even as the situation seemed so grim and as if it had been anyone else I would have scowled at the fact that someone could, at this moment, be smiling, but Alberta was different. When my Mom had practically dumped me at St. Vlad's, Alberta became a sort of surrogate mother quenching my need for one. She was one of the only ones I had felt bad for leaving.

"Well, I heard St. Vladimir's was in danger and I didn't want to sit around and let it happen…. I'm sorry to hear about your children, Rose."

She came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. The small gesture gave me consolation and I went back to looking around the room. I spotted a short, but sturdy woman with a mass of red hair. My eyes widened to see my mother standing there looking like the badass Guardian she was, but I remembered hearing that her charge was at the school so obviously she wouldn't be far along. She gave me a short nod that I took to mean she would talk to me at a later time. I had a small hallucination of waking up and realizing it was all a dream and I was married to Dimitri and he was in the kid's lives. We weren't dhampirs, just normal humans, and we didn't have to guard any Moroi. I knew it would never come true as I tried to clear my head. I looked over to Dimitri who had his Guardian mask on though I could see past to his pain and determination in his eyes. He looked back at me expectantly.

"Okay, buys. Our objective? To find the missing dhampirs and Moroi. Get in, kill as many as you can, get the children, and get out," I said, my voice unwavering as it echoed throughout the room, "No one tries to play the hero. "

I saw all the Guardians nodding. I admired how though I was younger than most of the Guardians, as most of them taught or guarded the school when I was a novice, they still treated me as their equal and now, for a brief while, as an authority. It made the fear I was feeling start to abate. I explained how the formation will go, being very meticulous about it.

"Before you," someone said.

I looked and saw the minister from the church. When I was a novice, I wasn't very religious, but as I grew older and life happened, I realized why people were so keen on believing in something. When you're fighting, if you don't believe in something, you aren't afraid of dying so you don't try very hard and you have nothing to live for.

The priest walked over and anointed my head with some holy water. He repeated the action with all the dhampirs, some of them were not religious but nobody refused seeing as we needed all the blessings one could offer.

"May the Saint be with you," he said as he left.

I gave a short nod as we quietly yet rapidly moved our way through the forest. Someone gave us Intel that there were strigoi hiding out in caves just outside the wards. We suspected that's where the Strigoi were holding the captives. We manipulated our way through the rest of the forest as we arrived about 20 feet from the cave entrance. We formed am open U formation as they looked at me for the signal to go. _Not yet,_ I thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a Guardian recover a silver dagger from its sheath on his waist. I recognized him as Stefano, one of the Guardians from Romania. They were known for training their novices with daggers instead of stakes though some did use stakes. I remember seeing him training with some of the other Guardians. I saw a few strigoi patrolling about the entrance to the cave, unaware of our position behind the trees. I looked at the Guardian on my left as Dimitri was on my right and nodded to him. The Guardian threw a couple of bombs at the entrance and on top of it. Smoke enveloped us as I shouted.

"Now!" I screamed, as we all ran for the entrance.

DPOV

The noxious gas disoriented me for a second as I ran into the cave. There were about 20 strigoi in the first room and I knew there were more in the rooms behind them. Instead of mulling over how many strigoi we'd have to take down, I just set to maim as many of them as possible. The wily striogi were smart and spawned an idea that if two of them attacked one of us then they had a better chance of subduing us. We managed to subdue about half of the strigoi before 8 of us continued leaving the rest of the Guardians, including Stefano, in the front to finish off the strigoi. I looked and noted Rose, Janine and Alberta with my group as we traveled further into the cave.

We came upon some strigoi foraging through bodies of dead Moroi and Guardians, draining them dry. Three of the Guardians battle the strigoi as the rest of us went on. Now it was only me, Rose, Alberta, Janine, and Stan. As we turned the corner we saw about 8 strigoi in the small hallway. We immediately sprang into action. As they started fighting, I pushed through them to a door. The door wouldn't open as I banged my arm against it. Finally, it opened and I was immediately attacked. My heart beat fast in my chest in relief as I saw that my attacker was Anya. I grabbed her wrists, attempting to stop her.

"Anya stop!" I shouted.

Anya froze and really looked into my eyes. I saw that Stan and Alberta had also been trying to stop the other kids. I spotted Nicolai struggling in Alberta's arms. He looked up and caught my eyes. He immediately pulled out of Alberta's grasp and ran straight for me. I poised myself for when he hit me, which is why it shocked when he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight.

"DAD!"

"Nicolai, I'm here," I said hugging him back.

"MOM!"

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Anya run into Rose's arms, who had just walked into the room. Rose sighed and fiercely hugged her back, kissing her forehead. She looked up towards me, seeing Nicolai and I wrapped in a tight embrace and smirked. They walked over to us and we all had a group hug, just me, Roza, Nicolai, and Anya. A cough interrupted our family moment.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we really should be going," Alberta said.

"Right!" Nicolai said, "Alright, everyone remember who your partners are?" I saw all the kids nod. "Good. Stick with them and follow the Guardians out."

I was amazed to see that Nicolai had taken control. He really was mine and Rose's child. I saw a Moroi girl and a Dhampir girl grab hands. The dhampir girl seemed a little weak and was leaning on the Moroi so Alberta went to help her up. Anya grabbed hands with a Moroi who looked a lot like Ivashkov. I assumed this was Samuel. A bit of overprotective father went through me at seeing their hands joined, but I knew they needed to keep close to get out the caves. Nicolai grabbed the kid, who I assumed was Anthony since he had the signature Ozera eyes and looked like a mini version of Christian, and hoisted him up on his waist.

"I'll take him," I said, grabbing the kid from Nicolai's grasp. "Are we all ready?"

Everyone nodded so we made our way through the cave, stepping over strigoi bodies strewn on the floor. We regrouped with the three Guardians we had left to deal with the foraging strigoi. As we made our way to the main room, we saw that the fight had not quieted but in fact increased as more and more strigoi had come. A couple of Guardians had fallen. Our group immediately joined in the fight. Alberta managed to weave her way through the strigoi to the entrance of the cave. A strigoi jumped out and tried to land a punch to her side, but she sidestepped him, letting the dhampir girl lean on the Moroi girl and landed a kick to his stomach. Punching him in the face, she pulled her stake out and slammed it through his heart. She grabbed the two girls and ran outside. I handed Anthony off to Anya who was the closest one to me and shouted at her to run. She let go of the Moroi boy's hand, hoisting the kid up. He and Nicolai ran with her following. I swiftly kicked a strigoi in the head and staked him though his heart. Pinning another to the wall, I staked him through his back, hitting his heart. More and more were coming.

"Retreat!" shouted Alberta. "The sun is coming up any second! They'll have nowhere to go! "

Everyone followed orders as we ran out of the cave. I spotted Rose running towards me. I smiled at her and her me as we realized we'd done it. We'd saved our children. All of a sudden, a loud scream pierced our ears. The scream sounded too familiar, as we stopped and turned around. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Anya being held captive by a blonde strigoi. She dropped Anthony and apparently shouted for him to run because he came barreling through running as fast as his little Moroi legs could get him! I saw Rose run and swoop him up in her arms. Her eyes widened as she turned back towards the cave entrance and I watched in horror as the blonde strigoi sank his teeth into Anya's neck.

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me! Don't come to my house and hurt me! It had to happen! Sorry! Blame my friend for giving me somewhat of the idea! Next chapter coming soon! Like next week or this week! Review! You can yell at me...if you review!


	20. Chapter 20: Anticipation

A/N: Wow! It has been forever huh? Well, honestly, school ended June 9th but for some reason I just could not write but yesterday I told myself I NEEDED to write another chapter. This chapter doesn't have too much action. Just sort of sets up the next chapter, but you find out something you didn't know. This chapter is REALLY important because it sets up where I want to go in the direction of Anya, Anthony, and Dimitri & Rose. I really do hope you like it! I am on summer break so I SHOULD be updating regularly. My birthday is a week from Friday on July 1st so I will definitely NOT be updating that day. And I am scheduled to take a few trips but not for a couple of weeks. Okay, I've talked enough! On with the story!

*Disclaimer*

Me: *sits on the ground* I'm so lonely! Oh so lonely! I have nobody! I'm on my own!

Adrian: Umm, Jordan. You're not alone. Everyone is here.

Me: Oh right! Aha, I forgot.

Adrian: Right. *turns to leave*

Me: Adrian? Can you do me a favor?

Adrian: No! You wrote me in two chapters and didn't even write me in it again! I'm mad so no!

Me: I'm sorry. I forgot, but you will be in the story soon. Remember, your wife is pregnant. You HAVE to show off that new baby. I also have a feeling that Anya is going to need you-oops! I think I've said too much!

Adrian: *grins* Okay I'll do you a favor! What is it?

Me: Disclaimer?

Adrian: Okay. Jordan does not own anything. Though I know she wishes she owned me and all my sexiness.

Me: *snorts*

Adrian: *glares at me* She does own Anya, Nicolai, Anthony, and anybody not in the original books.

Me: Thanks Addie! Enjoy!

Adrian: Hey! Don't call me Addie!

P.S: I love people who love my disclaimer. I honestly just write and see what happens. I don't even think about them and it means a lot to people who actually take the time to read them. Oh and like I said, I replaced last chapter with this chapter.

* * *

RPOV:

My heart stopped. _NO!_ I ran forward towards the blond strigoi with Dimitri following close behind me. We stopped short of him as he had Anya in a choke hold. He tightened his hold on Anya as she coughed from her throat being constricted. He pulled her slightly back into the cave as we moved forward.

"Ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, grazing his teeth against Anya's neck.

My fists clenched as he bit down into her neck once more. Soon, he was the only thing keeping her up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Dimitri's jaw clenching. He and Anya had gotten really close and I knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for his little girl.

"Stop!" I shouted. "Leave her go before I beat the shit out of you!"

He laughed. His voice sounded like fingernails clawing a chalkboard. Very unpleasant.

"What makes you think that you're in ANY position to bargain with me?"

"Obviously, Anya is not who you want. If it was, you'd already be gone," Dimitri stated.

The strigoi's jaw clenched as he realized his folly. He clenched his arm around Anya tighter. I feared if he tightened anymore than she would die.

"You're killing her!" I said, stepping closer.

Strigoi appeared around us. I looked all around me and saw red eyes. The only path clear was away from her and to the school. I didn't have to turn around to see that the other Guardians were still standing there, along with Anthony. I almost yelled at them to run and go back to the Academy until I heard a small gasp from Anya as the strigoi once again grazed his teeth against her neck.

"No, I won't kill her. At least, not now."

For the first time, I actually looked at her face. Her face was contorted in pain as she tried to gasp for air. I could see faint bruises on her face and arms from fighting the strigoi. As the strigoi bent down to bite into her neck, I saw her face change. It was a weird sight as her eyes glazed over and her mouth opened slightly. A hint of a smile seemed to appear. I stiffened as I realized what I saw. It was the same look the Feeders had when someone was about to bite into their neck. It was the same expression I once wore when I had to feed Lissa when we ran away from the Academy. _Anticipation. _

"No!" I shouted as he stopped short of her neck. "You don't want her. Take me instead."

"But she'd make a most excellent bloodwhore," he said, glancing up at me, smirking. "You are right though. She isn't what I want, but who said you were either."

He smirked again as he sank his teeth into her neck. I looked to Dimitri and we both nodded as we realized what we had to do. We WOULD get Anya away from him whether we survived or not.

"Well then, what exactly is it that you want."

His smile broadened as he licked blood from his lips.

"Something that belongs to us."

APOV:

I grabbed Sam's hand as we raced out of the room. We ran until we got to what appeared to be the main room. Everywhere I turned, there were Guardians fighting Strigoi. Dad gave me Anthony as he went to join in the fight. I could see Mom battling with a Strigoi, too. Niko and Sam ran ahead of me as I ran as fast as possible. We were almost at the entrance when something knocked me down. I saw Niko and Sam run out of the cave. Niko stopped and turn back but I screamed at him to go. He looked hesitant but realized Sam was with him and he had to protect the Moroi.

I looked over at Anthony who had fallen from my grasp. He slid over and to the wall and banged his head against it. I looked up to our attacker. It was a brunette strigoi, a girl, too. She snarled at me as I pushed myself up and stood in front of Anthony.

"You're coming with me," she said, her eyes blazing.

"The hell we are!" I screamed.

She lunged for me and I swiftly blocked her. She clearly had been Moroi before she was turned and had no training whatsoever. What she did have was strength. She grabbed me and threw me against the wall. My back crunched as it impacted with the wall. She crept towards Anthony who had pushed himself into a corner. I tried to push myself up from the wall, but my back hurt too much to move it. My eyes widened as she got closer to him.

"NO!" he shouted, as she reached towards him.

All of a sudden, she burst into the flames. I look over to Anthony, who had a concentrated look on his face. I realized that he was the one causing the flames. I remembered that Christian specialized in fire so I assumed it ran in the Ozera family.

I pushed myself up from my position against the wall and grabbed my stake which had fallen from my hand when the strigoi threw me at the wall. I sauntered over to the burning strigoi and staked her through her chest. I could see the life slowly fall from her eyes.

"RETREAT!" I heard someone yell.

It was the lady who had taken the other girls. I thought she had run out of the cave, but I guess she had come back. I quickly, but achingly, picked up Anthony and ran to the entrance. I could see the other Guardians running. I could see my mom and dad smiling at each other. Something grabbed me from behind and slammed against my back. I let out a scream as the pain reverberated through me. I dropped Anthony and told him, through pain-filled breaths to run. I saw my Mom sweep him up and carry him over to the other Guardians. Just then, I felt pain fill me as the strigoi holding me bit into my neck. It hurt and I started feeling woozy. Soon, the pain stopped and pleasure filled me. I tried my hardest not to moan. I remembered a talk I had with my mom.

_*Flashback*_

_My mom had just finished telling us about how she and Lissa had run away from school because they thought someone was following Lissa and how they didn't know that Lissa was a spirit user. I was only about 8 or 9 but one question stuck in my mind as we prepared for bed. I followed my mom into her room as Niko went into his. _

"_Mama?"_

"_Yes, baby?"_

"_I was wondering…how did you feed Lissa? I thought Moroi needed blood to survive."_

_She sighed._

"_They do."_

"_Then who did you get to feed her."_

"_I did," she said without hesitation._

_I stared incredulously at her._

"_You what?"_

"_Yes, I fed her. We couldn't get someone off the street. I wouldn't allow it, so I fed her."_

"_Didn't anybody say anything when you got back?"_

"_Yes, most people did ask how she survived but we made up a story. Those that did know, I can't really say what they thought of me. I know some thought of me as a bloodwhore."_

_I gasped. I knew what a bloodwhore was and my mom was definitely not it!_

"_Come here," she said, patting the bed next to her._

_I lay down snuggled close to her. She wrapped her arms around me._

"_Annie, I want you to promise me something."_

"_Okay, Mama."_

"_I want you to promise me that you will never willingly let anyone feed from you."_

"_What if I have to?"_

"_Don't."_

_I looked at her confused. If someone was in trouble and I needed blood, shouldn't I help them?_

"_The bite is addicting. Once you've been bitten, you'll want to be bitten again and again and again. The bite will make you want to crave it; to a point where you'll do anything for another bite."_

_I shuddered. I couldn't possibly think of that kind of addiction._

"_I promise, Mama."_

_I looked at her. She had a faraway look on her face, almost as if remembering something. She smiled when I promised her and kissed the top of my head._

_*End Flashback*_

Well, one thing Mom was right about was that the bite was addicting. When he released his teeth from my neck, I had to stop myself from whimpering for more. Distantly, I heard my mom and dad argue with the Strigoi. One part of me was cheering for them, wanting them to get me out of here. Unfortunately, another part of me wanted them to shut up so the strigoi can bite me again. I shuddered as he grazed his teeth against my neck. I anxiously waited for the bite to come and it did, again and again. My throat hurt from the strigoi crushing his arm around it. I heard my dad say something and I tried to listen. They said something about him not wanting me. It was then I understood. They might have come and attacked the school because the Queen was there and Moroi and Dhampirs alike who they could turn, but they had an ulterior motive. They didn't want something, they wanted someone. It all made sense. Why they kidnapped all of us. They wanted one of us. They question was: WHO?

RPOV:

"What is it that you want?"

"You have something that belongs to us and we want it back?"

"What is it?"

He smiled as he looked past me to the other Guardians.

"The boy. We want Anthony Ozera…back."

* * *

A/N: OMG! Didn't see that coming huh? What is going to happen to Anya? Did anyone notice that he said back? Meaning Anthony was with them before? Why do the strigoi want Anthony? What was he doing with them originally? And the big question: Who in the world is Anthony Ozera? Review and find out!


	21. Chapter 21: Finding Out

A/N: Well, it's been like forever right? I haven't written anything in a while! I've been working on this chapter for a couple of days and I hope you all like it. I didn't get many reviews from last chapter and it left me a little discouraged but I promised that I would abandon this story so I won't. Here's the new chapter.

*Disclaimer*

Me: Who shall I get to do the disclaimer? How about you Adrian? You may get a cameo in this chapter if you do.

Adrian: Really? Yay! I get a cameo! I get a cameo!

Me: Adrian-

Adrian: I get a cameo! I get a cameo!

Me: ADRIAN!

Adrian: Oh right...Jordan does not own Vampire Academy. That credit goes to Richelle Mead.

Me: Thanks Adrian...and I said maybe...

Adrian: WHAT? YOU LYING-

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

RPOV:

I looked to Dimitri to see that his face held the same confusion that mine did. Why was this little boy with strigoi in the first place? I repositioned myself so that I could see behind me while still keeping an eye on our blond strigoi friend. I didn't see Anthony so I assumed that they had taken him back to the school. I looked back at the strigoi with a fierce gaze.

"We're not letting you have the boy! So why don't you give me my daughter before I have to hurt you. No, actually, why don't you give me my daughter and I still hurt you?" I said with a smirk on my face.

He sneered at me. He locked his hands around Anya's neck even harder. I stepped forward in a attempt to stop him and I could see Dimitri doing the same thing. All of a sudden, there was a scream. It was blood-curdling and echoed throughout the forest. I looked up and noticed that some of the strigoi who were on top of the cave were burning. I thought for a second if maybe Christian had come and set them on fire when I felt heat on my neck. I looked up and saw that the sun was rising fast and catching unsuspecting strigoi. Many of them started to retreat back into the cave. I saw the blond strigoi look up.

I reacted and raced toward Anya with Dimitri right next to me. Dimitri sent a blow to his head as I grabbed Anya. I could see Dimitri taking out his anger on the strigoi, sending roundhouse kicks and blows to him. The strigoi couldn't put up much of a fight since the sun was starting to burn him. Dimitri easily subdued him and staked him through his heart.

Anya leaned heavily on me, her breath coming in short pants. Anya's state of appearance reminded me all too well of how Eddie was after Spokane. The only difference was that Eddie had been fed off of for multiple days which made his appearance worse than how Anya looked. Dimitri came up beside me and picked up Anya, bridal-style. With that, we ran back towards the school.

"The wards are back up! They shouldn't be able to get in," Alberta shouted to me.

I nodded. We finally arrived back at the school and I could see that the extra guardians who had remained behind at the school had taken care of the dead strigoi that were laying everywhere throughout the campus. My only thoughts were that I needed to get my daughter to the doctor's and I needed to see where my son was. We raced towards the infirmary and I could see it was full with people who had been injured during the battle. I noticed a few of the kids that were in the cave. I noticed one was the Ivashkov kid and I remembered that Nicolai had ran with him. I briskly walked over to him while Dimitri conferred with Dr. Olendzki about where to put Anya.

"Samuel?"

He looked up at me.

"It's Sam."

"Ivashkov right?"

He nodded.

"You were in the cave. Nicolai and Anya's mother right? Rose Hathaway? You're friends with my cousin?"

"Yes. Do you know where Nicolai went?" I asked nodding.

"He went back to the novice dorms. He said something about checking up on Shawn Castile," he said inclining his head in the direction of the dorm.

"Thank you. Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I just twisted my ankle when we were running. Nothing too bad."

"Do you want me to inform someone you're back?"

"My parents left yesterday for an important meeting in London and they won't be back for a little while. You can call Adrian if he's still here."

"I don't think he's here. Oh look there he is," I said, noticing Adrian coming into the wing with a concerned expression.

He scanned the room until he spotted us and made his way over.

"Sammy! Are you okay?" he said, moving Sam's face from side to side, checking for any injuries.

"Addie! I'm fine! And stop calling me Sammy!" he said, trying to fend off Adrian's hands.

"I'll stop calling you Sammy when you stop calling me Addie. No, scratch that. Stop calling me Addie and I'll keep calling you Sammy," Adrian said, relieved to see that Sam okay enough to be complaining.

"Adrian! I thought you left!" I said.

"I did, but as soon as I heard about the attack, I rushed back. By the time I got here you were gone and they told me that Sam, Anya, and Nicolai were captured. How are they, by the way?"

"Anya is a little woozy, sort of like Eddie was after Spokane. Dimitri is taking care of her," I said pointing over to Dimitri, who had found a bed for Anya and was now crouching next to her with her hand in his, " Nicolai seemed fine when we found him but I'm going to go give him the Mother's Seal of Approval."

Adrian gave me a smile, going back to checking over Samuel. I knew once the baby came, he would be an excellent father. I caught Dimitri's eye and he gave me a small nod of relief. I knew Anya would be okay in Dimitri's hands so I headed over to the novice dorms. As I walked towards them, I could see guardians helping other guardians to the infirmary and the gym where they could get medical assistance. My heart started aching at seeing them. Worry about whether Nicolai was okay and if Anya would be okay flooded through me. I pushed open the doors to the dorm and looked around.

Novices were milled all around the room, some looking slightly injured. I'd guessed that they had had to fight off some strigoi. I scanned the room looking for my son. I quickly found him, though it wasn't that hard since he was so tall. He was standing next to Eddie who was bent over Shawn. With a sigh of relief, I maneuvered my way through the throng of novices and over to them.

"Nicolai!" I said as I reached him, pulling him into a hug.

"Mom, you just saw me like 10 minutes ago," he replied, not trying to escape from my hold.

"Yes, but that's before your sister was almost killed!"

He stared at me with wide eyes.

"I knew something was wrong when I didn't hear her following us, but I needed to get Sam to safety. Where is she?"

"Don't worry. She's fine. She needs rest, but she'll be okay. I'm glad you didn't go back for her. I wouldn't want to lose both my children."

He smiled at me as I gave him one last squeeze before releasing him. I turned towards Eddie.

"How is he?"

Eddie, as if finally realizing I was there, looked up.

"Shawn? Oh, he's fine. Keeps mumbling about 'Anya this' and 'Anya that'," Eddie said, with a slight hint of a smile.

"Anya?" Shawn asked, bolting up. "How is she? Is she alright?"

I calmly put my hand on his shoulder.

"Relax. She's fine," I said, smiling. _This kid must really like her._ "Eddie, do you know where Christian is? Or where they took Anthony?"

"I'm pretty sure they took Anthony to Christian. I'm going to guess that Christian is still in the gym with Lissa, but I can't be sure. I rushed right here when we got back."

"Okay. Thanks Eddie."

"Eddie! Shawn!" yelled Mia, who had just run into the dorms, "How's my baby? Are you okay? Is he okay?"

"Mia! Relax. He's fine," Eddie said, trying to calm Mia down, though with slight amusement at seeing her mother Shawn.

"I'm going to go see where Christian is," I said.

Eddie nodded to me, shaking his head at Mia's over protectiveness. Niko followed behind me.

"I'm going to go check on Annie."

"Okay. I'll meet you back there."

He nodded and jogged off toward the infirmary. As I reached the gym, I heard someone run up behind me. I smelled his aftershave before I saw him. I turned around as he pulled me into a tight hug. With all the commotion, we hadn't gotten to truly celebrate that our family was okay. I leaned into his chest, wrapping my arms around him. His hands ran through my hair as he kissed my forehead. I inhaled his scent, wanting him to be closer to me. I felt him do the same. After, what felt like forever we finally let go, though my hand was still tangled in his.

We pushed the gym doors open and looked around for Lissa and Christian. I could feel her worry through the bond. Dimitri finally spotted her near the podium they had set up when they were reading the taken kids names before. I could see her holding Nathan close to her, whispering in his ear. Christian was pacing, running his hand through his hair. He finally stopped when he spotted me and Dimitri.

"They won't let me see him. They say they have to check him over before I can see him," Christian said, running a hand through his hair again.

"Christian, they just want to make sure he's okay," Lissa reassured him.

He resumed pacing, muttering to himself.

"How are you guys?" I asked Lissa and Nathan.

"We're fine. Dad's going a little crazy, but we're good," Nathan said unabashedly.

I shook my head. This kid was definitely Christian's. All of a sudden, a Moroi nurse walked towards us with Anthony in tow. Christian, still muttering to himself, didn't notice until Lissa poked him. He rushed over to the nurse.

"Is he okay? Can I have him now?" Christian asked with an annoyed tone.

"Yes. He's fine," the nurse said, a little snarky towards Christian tone.

Lissa shot an apologetic glance towards the nurse which she took graciously and walked off towards what I can only suspect as more patients. Christian bent down next to Anthony and hesitantly reached out to him. When Anthony didn't object, Christian made to do his own check up of Anthony.

"Do you remember me?" he asked Anthony, quietly.

"You're Christian," he said, nodding.

Christian smiled and picked Anthony.

"Why does everyone pick me up. I'm 8 you know! Just because I'm short…" Anthony ranted.

Christian completely ignored him and did not put him down.

"Christian, who is this kid? We know he's related to you, but how?" I asked.

Anthony was fairly short for his age, but he had the icy blue eyes most of the Ozeras had and he had Christian's black hair. Apparently, he had a little of Christian's attitude as well. Christian looked between us and Anthony, slight confusion on his face. Realization dawned on him.

"Oh please tell me you don't think he's my son! I would never cheat on Lissa," he said shaking his head.

"We weren't thinking that Christian," I said.

I knew Christian loved Lissa too much to ever cheat on her, but Anthony really looked like Christian. I would say he was a miniature version of Nathan and an even smaller version of Christian.

"Anthony isn't my son. He's my nephew."

* * *

A/N: Welp! There you go! Anthony is Christian's nephew! You'll find out more in the next chapter. Plus, we check on Anya! Thanks for everyone that have been bearing with me! Thank you and please review!


	22. Chapter 22: Christian's Story

A/N: Wow, it's been a while huh? Well, I've been pretty busy with school and such but I had a lot of free time today so I thought why not crack out another chapter! Thank you to all who have been reading this! You guys are amazing! I'm sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC but I like to think as they got older they changed some and then the situations present different responses for each of the characters. Anyway, this chapter is kind of a big one! This chapter explains who exactly Anthony Ozera is. Oh and also, I was looking back at my other chapters and I noticed that in the Trapped chapter, I mentioned another Dhampir boy in the room with them. I was so wrapped up in the other characters that I totally forgot about him. Let's just say that he wasn't there or was killed or something like that. Lastly, thanks if you're still reading this note! Enjoy!

*Disclaimer*

Me: Hmm...who should do the disclaimer?

Christian: ME!

Me: No! You talk a lot this chapter so I'll let someone who doesn't get to talk that much. Hmm...but who to pick?

Eddie: I don't get to talk a lot.

Me: That's true...

Eddie: Yeah I can say that-

Me: I don't own Vampire Academy except any characters that were not mentioned in the books.

Eddie:...

Me: Well?

Eddie: Well what?

Me: Do the disclaimer!

Eddie: YOU ALREADY DID!

Me: Oh! oops! well, you'll get it next chapter...or maybe not...hmm...ENJOY!

* * *

RPOV:

"Wait, what?" I heard Lissa say, "How come I didn't know my own husband had a nephew? How could you be his uncle? You don't have any siblings!"

"Liss, maybe we should just hear what Pyro has to say before we start bombarding him with questions," I said calmly. In my head, however, I was screaming the exact same things.

Christian sighed and made to sit on the stage. He pulled Anthony on his lap with an "I'm not a baby" remark from Anthony. Nathan went to stand by his dad and Christian snaked out an arm towards him and pulled him close. Standing next to each other, Anthony, Nathan, and Christian looked like three generations of the same person. Lissa remained standing next to me, intent on finding out what was going on.

I looked up and spotted Eddie and Mia coming into the gym. With a wave of my hand they bounded over to us with a questioning look at everyone. I quickly whispered what was going on and then nodded for Christian to start.

"Great. Is everyone here then?" Christian asked sarcastically.

"No, not everyone but I can call everyone for you if you'd like," I replied with a smirk on my face.

He gave an exasperated shake of his head and tightened his grasp on his son and nephew.

"Okay, I guess I will have to start at the beginning," he began, "My…parents…got married about 6 years before they had me. They got married right out of high school. They didn't want to get married that quickly, but the family forced them after my mom found out she was…pregnant. A couple of months later, they had my sister, Aimee. The family was embarrassed that my parents had had Aimee out of wedlock and they forced them to disown her. She still lived with them but they changed her name. When it was just them in the house, they would treat her like anyone would treat their only child. They loved her and made sure she had everything she needed. However, when other people were around, they treated her like any other servant in our house. It did help that she didn't look much like our father. She had brown hair like our mom, but the same blue eyes as Dad. Some people just thought she maybe had a little Ozera blood somewhere in her family, but usually they didn't give her a second thought.

When I was born, I changed that. They started treating her like a servant even when people weren't around. I always knew she was my sister because my father would say something along the lines of 'ungrateful daughter of mine', but I always knew that I wasn't allowed to say anything about her being my sister. Despite how my parents treated her, Aimee loved me and took care of me. She was more my mother than my own mother was. She made my lunch and helped me with my homework. She used to read me a story and sing me to sleep at night.

When I was about ten and she was about 16, she ran away. I was sad that she left and I didn't understand why. All my parents said were 'Good riddance'. I kept hoping she would come back and stay or at least come back and take me with her. A few months after that they became…well, you all know that part of the story. To this day, I don't know why my parents became strigoi but I think they might have felt guilty towards Aimee. I don't know. After that, you know I lived with Aunt Tasha-"

"Wait, did Tasha know about Aimee?" Mia interrupted.

After giving Mia a stern look, which she had the decency to look sheepish at, he continued, "Yes, Aunt Tasha knew about Aimee but, no, she didn't approve of what they were doing to her. I only saw Aunt Tasha a few times a year but she was there to protect from…them. The reason I didn't tell you about her is because I was so mad at my parents for leaving me and even more mad at her for leaving me too. I thought she obviously didn't want me. I thought about telling you Lissa but then the attack happened and with Rose leaving, I put it in the back of my mind. That is until about 4 years ago.

Do you remember when I left four years ago to visit Aunt Tasha? I had gotten a letter from Aimee telling me she wanted to see me. I didn't really think it was her so I didn't tell you, especially if it was a trap."

"You left even though it could have been a trap?" Lissa exclaimed.

He gave me a pleading look and I pulled Lissa towards me.

"Let Christian finish and then you can kill him," I softly told her.

"She told me she was in Russia, which was why the 'Aunt Tasha' excuse worked. When I saw her, she hadn't really changed much. Though, now, she had a kid with her: Anthony. He was only 4 but he was a smart kid and reminded me of myself when I was younger. She told what happened when she was younger and she told me why she ran away. Apparently, people were a little suspicious as to who Aimee was because as she got older, she started looking more and more like our mother. In fact, for a second, when I first saw her, I thought she was our mother. Our parents gave her money, a trust fund, and sent her away. She wasn't allowed to contact me and she didn't think I'd want to talk to her. She finally contacted me because she really needed my help and she knew that I was the only one who knew about her. Tasha thought she had been killed when our parents were turned and I didn't correct her.

Aimee told me that Anthony's dad, Jansen, had been turned when he was on his way home. He wasn't a royal and he didn't really have any need for guardians, but he could fight. One of his best friends had been a dhampir and had taught him how to fight. He managed to kill a few but there were too many and they turned him. She found out he had died because an alchemist, you know, those humans who think we're 'evil creatures of the night', had come to clean up the bodies, but some of the blood was Moroi. They matched it to Jansen. She thought he had died when she got a note from him. It said he was coming for them, her and Anthony, and wanted to turn them. 'Show them the light' he said. She wanted Anthony to be safe which is why she called me. She wanted me to take custody of Anthony. I told her that I would protect both her and Anthony, but she just wanted me to take Anthony. She told me to talk to Lissa and if she was alright with it, then she would see Anthony. I was there for about two weeks and I bonded with Anthony. I thought he and Nate would get along. Aimee had the guardianship instated over to me. His last name was already Ozera. She said he reminded her of me so she had to give him that last name. It was tough saying good bye to them even if it would only be for a few weeks.

When I landed back in Court, I went to find Lissa to tell her about Aimee. Before I could find her, I got a call. It was from a hospital in Russia. They told me that Aimee had been attacked shortly after I left and that she had died. I guess Aimee had put me down as an emergency contact. They told me that after they killed her, they set fire to the house. I asked if they found another body and they told me that they had found another body. I assumed that it was Anthony, but seeing as he's sitting right here, I'm going to guess that it was a dead strigoi. Aimee must have put up a fight. After that, I tried to put it out of mind, but it was hard, losing another family member, two family members. That's why I was so depressed when I got back. Not until Hans said Anthony Ozera did I even have the slightest hope that it was my Anthony."

As he finished, he tightened his hold on Nathan and Anthony, both who gave him a hug. I saw as he fought the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. He gently pushed Anthony off his lap so that Anthony stood in front of him. Lissa slowly approached him and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that honey, but I hope you know that you can tell me anything. Of course Anthony can stay with us," Lissa said.

She sat next to Christian, addressing Anthony. "You can call me Aunt Lissa if you want."

He nodded and smiled at her. I was still confused though.

"Hold on a second. I get how Anthony is your nephew and all, but how did he get here?" Eddie asked, speaking the question in my mind.

"Well…I don't know. Why don't we ask him?"Pyro suggested, turning to Anthony. "Anthony? How did you get here?

He looked around at all of us before he opened his mouth and began his story.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked it. It doesn't look like it because the paragraphs are big but it's over 2,000 words1 I know it was probably a bit boring but it was necessary. Next chapter will most likely be Anthony's story. I will tell you right now the following people will definitely be important to the story and will most likely have their own story line: Anya (with Shawn and possibly Eddie), Anthony (with Christian), Clara and Vanessa (with Rose and Lissa), and of course Dimitri and Rose. There might be some sidebar stuff but they are definitely getting story lines. Don't worry, it's not going to get so crazy that we don't really know what's going on. It will all eventually tie together and I'm going to try to keep each story line in their own chapter. Let me know if you guys are okay with this or have any suggestions. Thank you! Please Review!

A/A/N: (Another Author's Note ^^): Has anyone read Bloodlines yet? I read the first two chapters online and about threw something at somebody! The Alchemists are really annoying! I'm hoping to read it soon so if you've read it, tell me how you felt about it...WITHOUT giving away anything...Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	23. Chapter 23: Anthony's Story Full

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the FULL CHAPTER of Anthony's Story. It's more of a filler but it kind of ignites what will happen with Lissa and Christian throughout this story. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update last week. I didn't realize how much homework I would have for Monday and Tuesday and for Wednesday-Today, we've just moved into our new house! There wasn't a chance for me to update but I've been meaning to do it so now I have! We haven't completely unpacked yet but my room is. My mom still has a bunch to do. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have replaced this chapter with the Sneak Peek. I will keep the disclaimer though because I loved it!**

***Disclaimer***

**Me: Eddie!**

**Eddie: Yes?**

**Me: You can do the disclaimer now?**

**Eddie: *scratches head* Umm...well...this is awkward...but...I kinda...got another gig...**

**Me: What do you mean you got another gig?**

**Eddie: You took too long so...I got a disclaimer gig somewhere else...**

**Me: WHERE?**

**Eddie: It's really good! Benefits and everything.**

**Me: WHERE?**

**Eddie: A Harry Potter fic**

**Me: YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN HARRY POTTER!**

**Eddie: Yeah...turns out you don't need to be in the fic to do the disclaimer..**

**Me:...**

**Eddie: But I'll do it out of courtesy...**

**Me:...**

**Eddie: Jordan does not own anything! She does own all the kids though!**

**Me:...**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

_Previously…_

_"Hold on a second. I get how Anthony is your nephew and all, but how did he get here?" Eddie asked, speaking the question in my mind._

_"Well…I don't know. Why don't we ask him?" Pyro suggested, turning to Anthony. "Anthony? How did you get here?_

_He looked around at all of us before he opened his mouth and began his story._

RPOV:

"After Uncle Christian left strigoi came and they…hurt Mommy," he said, a tear rolling down his face. Christian quickly wiped it and prodded him to keep going."

"I was scared at first. They tied me up and put a bag over my head. They put me in a car, I think. It was really bumpy and they kept saying 'Almost there'. It felt like a really long time before we stopped. They carried me into someplace and took the bag off me. After that, I wasn't really scared," he said, pausing in his story.

"Why?" Liss asked.

He looked up at her with a bright smile on his face. "Daddy was there!" he said, enthusiastically.

My eyes immediately widened and as I looked around, I saw the same expression mirrored on everyone else's face. His father had achieved in kidnapping him. It still didn't explain how he got to the Academy.

"What happened next?" Christian inquired, being the first to come to his senses.

"Me and Daddy played a lot. He got mad, a lot. He yelled at me for wanting to see Mommy. He kept saying that when I wake up I won't want to see her anymore. I kept trying to tell him that I'm already awake."

My eyes met Dimitri's and Eddie's as we realized he meant "awaken" as in turning into a Strigoi.

"Did they…feed off of you?" Christian asked in a cold voice, trying to control himself.

"No, Daddy wouldn't let them," Anthony answered.

"How'd you manage to get out of there?" Mia asked.

"Daddy took me everywhere with him and some guardian people attacked him and his 'friends' and took me with them back here."

"Why didn't they tell me he was here," Chris asked us as if we knew the answer.

"I don't know, but I would think with the immediate danger around and protecting everyone, that it probably wasn't….important to them," I said, speaking calmly; something that would have been hard for me when I was younger.

Christian's arms tightened around Anthony.

"How did they catch you again?"

"I know I wasn't supposed to, but I wanted to see him."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw Daddy."

"Here? At the academy?" Christian asked, turning Anthony around so he could look at him.

Anthony nodded.

"Yes, I saw Daddy and he kept telling me to come to him so I did and then something hit me in the head. I woke up in a dark room. That's when all these kids came in," he said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked.

"I didn't see my Daddy after that. Even when the boy…Nick something-"

"Nicolai, my son," I provided.

"Even when he was carrying me through the cave, I didn't see my Daddy anywhere and I got scared when all the strigoi trying to get me," he said, eyes glistening with tears that he was trying to blink back.

He was very much like Christian, this kid; never one to show much emotion in front of strangers or even family. Anthony leaned up and whispered something in his ear. Christian whispered something back and Anthony nodded.

Turning to Nathan, Chris asked, "Nate, will you take your cousin to the infirmary? He wants to see Nicolai and Anya."

Nathan nodded, took Anthony's hand, and began walking towards the infirmary. Mutterings of "I'm not a baby", "hand-holding", and "Just cause I'm short" could be heard as they were leaving. I turned back towards Christian with an eyebrow raised.

"He wanted to thank them for saving him," he said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out myself. What I want to know is why you kept this from us? I know I wasn't here and we were never really that close so I can understand not telling me, but why not Lissa or anyone else for that matter?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lissa said curtly, anger building up in her. "Do you not trust me? Am I not that important?"

Though I knew what Lissa said was a little bit selfish, I overlooked it since I was actually thinking the same thing. Lissa trusted Christian to know everything about her and her life. Did Christian not trust Lissa?

Christian leaned forward, elbows on his thighs. Bringing his hand to his face, he rubbed his eyes. I could see that the day was wearing down on him. None of us had been to sleep yet. The Morois weren't really tired because they didn't fight, but Christian did. I knew using his magic really wore him out plus the added stress of Anthony. I could relate since I was feeling the exact same way.

"Maybe we should all rest and talk about this later?" I suggested.

"No! You brought it up! Let's talk about this now! I want to know! Do you not trust me?" she asked, looking back towards Chris.

"I really think-"

Christian interrupted me, "No, Rose. It's fine. I do owe her, and all of you, an explanation. Like I said before, I was embarrassed by my parents to even talk about her and when I thought she was dead, there was no reason to talk about it. Honestly, I just didn't want to talk about it."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't tell me after you went to see her. That doesn't explain why you didn't tell me you went to see her! I know you weren't sure if it was really her, but you shouldn't have left me in the dark!" Lissa yelled.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just…I…I don't know. I think there's still a part of me that thought that you and everyone else would continue to shun her from society. I know you would never do that," he said, stopping her from protesting, "It's just an irrational fear."

"It's not irrational," Mia said. "I know, out of anyone, how it feels to want to shield your family from the bitter eyes of Moroi society. My parents were lower-class and I tried to hide it from everyone here. I think the only difference is I was embarrassed and didn't want to be judged."

Mia was right. The Ozera family is already considered a disgrace and many people still talk behind their backs and to their face. For Christian to bring in an unknown sister would not have been good for her or the Ozeras.

"I agree with Mia," said, surprisingly, Dimitri. Though I really shouldn't have been surprised.

"It's not an irrational fear. My family, my sisters, they are considered…bloodwhores," he said, spitting out the word, "There are reasons I do not speak of them so openly. My youngest sister, Viktoria, has had to try to outlive the stereotype they immediately categorize them in. Like you, though, I'm not ashamed of them. I'm ashamed of how our society is and how we treat others."

I hadn't heard Dimitri be so open with anyone before. I think the years we spent separated helped him to be more forthcoming with how he feels and sees things. I turned back to Christian and saw him nodding to what Dimitri was saying.

"They're right, man," Eddie said, "I don't have a story to tell like the rest. All I can say is you shouldn't have to worry about what others think. We especially would not have had any ill feelings towards your sister. We would have accepted her."

"As we will, Anthony," I concluded.

Christian smiled at all of us, thankful his friends had his back. He turned to Lissa and his smile faltered a bit. I looked over and noticed that she didn't appear to be so forgiving as we were.

"I-I agree with what they said about not wanting society to judge you and how we would support you, but…I just can't look over the fact that you've been lying to me. I think I need time to think about it," she said, looking at him apprehensively.

"Of course," Christian said, relieved that she wasn't entirely angry with him.

She nodded and walked in the direction of her private rooms, with her guardians following. I would check on her soon, but first there were other people I wanted to check on.

"We're going to see how Anya and Nicolai are doing," Dimitri said, seeing my reluctance to follow Lissa.

"Good. We were going to do the same for Shawn," Mia said.

"Why don't we all go together?" Christian asked, standing up from the edge of the stage.

Everyone agreed and we headed towards the infirmary. I fell in step with Christian.

"She'll get over," I said.

"I don't know," he said, looking at me. "I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: Okay well I hoped you liked it! Starting AFTER the next chapter, each chapter will be a sort of different story line. It all intertwines though so no getting confused! Some story lines will be in the same chapter if they intertwine a lot. I am not entirely sure if I will continue with a few chapters and then make a sequel so the sequel will be the different story lines OR continue with this story. I'm leaning on continuing the story lines with this one. Anyway, thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Good or Bad! I appreciate all Reviews! Thank You for continuing to enjoy this story. I honestly enjoy writing it! **


	24. Chapter 24: Addiction

A/N: So you all probably hate me! I haven't updated this in forever! People have motivated me to write by continuing to review and to keep this on their story alerts! So thank you to all the people who have continued to read this story! A few things about me that you don't know for anyone who's interested. I'm now a senior in high school. I'm graduating in less than 2 months. So excited. Going to college out of state. I started writing this in my Biology class so it's not that long but I thought it was a good transition for what I want to happen.

Please review at the end.

*Disclaimer*

Me: Can anyone do the disclaimer for me?

*SILENCE*

Me: Hello? Anyone there?

*SILENCE*

Me: *cries* Everyone left me

*Goes to cry in the corner*

Me: *sniffle* I don't own anything except original characters

Please enjoy! :)

* * *

"_You know you want it." _"No." _"Just take it." _"No." _"It's one little bite." _"N-no." Teeth graze my neck as an involuntary shudder goes through my body. "I-I don't want it." "_Oh but you do._" A tongue lightly begins to trail my neck as fangs follow it. "N-no, s-st-sto-" My voice falls away as the fangs pierce my skin. Pleasure flows through my body from my neck to my feet.

I gasped as I shot up clutching my neck. My fingers brushed smooth skin as I sighed in relief. I slowly looked around and caught site of Nicolai turned with his back towards me talking to Shawn. I saw many other hurt Dhampirs and Morois laying beds and talking with each other. Shawn looked up and noticed me sitting up.

"Anya, you shouldn't be sitting up. You still have bruises on your neck," Shawn said, as he slowly laid me back down.

"What happened to the bites?" I asked.

"They're still there, though they are almost gone," Niko said, handing me a mirror.

I pushed my hair back and saw two dark puncture marks. My breathing slowed as I tried to not get worked up.

"Are you okay?" Nicolai asked me.

"Yeah, just a little sore in my neck. Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Mom and Dimitri went to the gym."

"Dimitri? I thought you liked him now?" I asked.

"Just because I tolerate him now does not mean I'm just going to start calling him Dad."

"Really? Well you didn't seem to mind yesterday," I said, smirking at him.

"Shut it Annie."

"Not to interrupt this sentimental sibling moment, but I think your parents are here," Shawn said.

We looked up and spotted my mom and dad making their way over to us along with Uncle Christian holding Anthony. I gave him a small smile as his gaze landed on me. I saw him whisper something to Christian who smiled and nodded.

"How are you feeling, honey?" My mom asked me as she stroked my hair.

"I'm fine."

"I thought I'd lost you there for a moment," she said as tears flake her eyes.

"I'm fine, Mom. I swear," I said, taking her hand and giving it a little squeeze.

"I know. I'm just being emotional," she said, laughing as she swiped at tears. "God! If people saw me now: Rose Hathaway crying-"

"They'd think you were a great mother who is only worried about the safety of her children," Dad finished for her.

"Are you watching after my daughter, Castile?" Dad asked, lifting his eyebrow.

"Of course, sir," Shawn said.

I rolled my eyes. _Men._

"Anya?"

I looked up to see Anthony, who'd managed to free himself from Uncle Christian's grasp, at the side of my bed.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"Okay. Um...I wanted to say...thank you," he said, shyly, ducking his head a little.

I gently pulled him closer to me so that he was right by my head.

"You don't have to thank me. I'd do it again in a heartbeat," I said softly, stroking his hair.

He gave me a small smile. I heard a noise and looked over to the door. A few feeders were walking into the hospital wing.

"Why are feeders here?" I asked.

"They're here for the Moroi that are seriously injured," Mrs. Castile said as her and Mr. Castile walked over to us.

"Some of them are too injured to move, so they brought the feeders to them," Mr. Castile supplied.

I saw a few of their noses scrunch up in slight disgust as they watched. I glanced over and saw one Moroi hungrily bite into one of the feeders. My body immediately responded and I had to repress a moan. I glanced around, happy that no one noticed. I couldn't look at them. It reminded me of what I was missing. Missing? No, it reminded me of what caused me to be in the hospital wing. Right? I looked back over to the Moroi and feeder. My hand subconsciously began creeping to my neck, rubbing at the Strigoi bites.

"I think we should go," Mom said, all of a sudden.

"I can leave now?"

"Yes, the doctor just said you shouldn't do too much extraneous movements," Dad replied.

I immediately jumped up, ready to be out of this place. Nicolai helped me down from the table. Anthony ran to where Christian was talking to my mom and grabbed his hand. As I followed my family and the Castiles' out of the hospital wing I glanced back, suddenly wanting never to leave. I slowly shook my head and walked out of the wing.

* * *

A/N: Okay! So I'm not sure if anyone got the not-so-subtle hints I've been throwing around. This is going to break off into a couple of different storylines. I won't tell you who's with what, but you'll all eventually get it. I will try not to make anything confusing!

Let me know what you thought! Hated it? Loved it? Wished it were longer? Review!


	25. Chapter 25: Sequel

Hey guys! This is Joleigh13 here! Just letting you know that I did decide to make a sequel! I have written the first chapter of it and posted it. It is called "Side Effects". I would really appreciate if you would all go read it! Thanks!


End file.
